WALKING ON SUNSHINE
by Mrvdaucla
Summary: Mi pasado, Tu presente, Nuestro futuro / Tres hermanos que esconden un pasado se encontraran con una chica muy curiosa y con ganas de saber que esconden.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO.**

Otro Viaje más, otro estado en el cual vivir o como diría yo "Sobrevivir".

Por tercera vez nos mudamos pero esta vez sí es por un largo tiempo, mama, papa y yo como siempre los tres contra el mundo.

Mama ha logrado obtener un buen puesto en una pequeña empresa de Finanzas que poco a poco se va expandiendo por el País y a Papa después de un año de pedir el cambio en el hospital de nuestro antiguo hogar se lo han dado a este lugar.

Ahora si podre tener un lugar fijo donde culminar mis clases y con suerte cumplir mi sueño de volver a NYC pero no como una pequeña soñadora de 7 escasos años, si no como una flamante joven con la capacidad de estudiar en la mejor universidad de Artes como lo es NYDA.

Digo volver porque soy Neoyorkina de nacimiento, antes que mama fuera una pequeña empresaria fue una actriz de broadway aunque yo no había nacido para entonces papa siempre me cuenta que era una estrella, que cada obra que realizaba lo hacía con el corazón y de una manera fantástica, tanto así que justo ahí fue cuando él se enamoró perdidamente de ella, en una obra de teatro donde mama era la voz principal. Por una razón que hasta ahora con 16 años desconozco dejo su carrera y se dedicó a los negocios y a ser la esposa del doctor Hiram Berry mi Papa.

Mejor prestare atención a lo que papa me está diciendo desde hace unos 5 minutos porque luego no quiero sufrir las consecuencias de estar en el "Aire" como el mismo dice cuando me quedo sin ninguna acción al momento de que me hace una de sus preguntas.

Primera Nota del diario de Vida de la en un futuro gran estrella ***Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran.***

"Sam, por tu propio bien espero que no estés usando mi Shampoo para el cabello" – Salía una rubia muy molesta de su habitación con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo dirigiéndose al último cuarto de aquella enorme casa.

Uno, dos, tres y hasta cuatro intensos y fuertes golpes dirigidos a aquella puerta de madera que no le facilitaba el paso al cuarto de su hermano ya que este lo tenía trancado con llave.

"Sam abre la maldita puerta de una vez y dame mi shampoo" – Gritaba insistiendo con aquellos golpes a la pobre puerta.

Para su alivio a su lado llegaba su salvador el señor James siempre tenía que acudir cuando los hermanos Fabray discutían por cualquier situación. "Que está pasando ahora" –Preguntaba el hombre a un lado de la chica que ahora forcejeaba la puerta. "Quinn que ocurre porque gritas"- Volvía a preguntar mientras trataba de controlar a la rubia, en vano.

La puerta de apoco se abría dejando ver a un su hermano Sam adormilado y restregándose los ojos para enfocar bien la vista a las personas que tenia de frente, nada más y nada menos que su hermana Quinn y su tutor James.

"Que quieres"-Le cuestiono de mala gana Sam a la rubia que tenía frente a él con la cara roja de coraje.

"¿Que que quiero?, ¿De verdad no sabes que estoy buscando aquí!" – Señalo con sus dedos el lugar donde estaba parada con su respectiva ceja al estilo ScaryQuinn. Dándose cuenta que el chico bostezaba como burlándose de ella siguió hablando o en este caso Gritando." Devuélveme mi champú ahora" – Dijo abriéndose paso sin ser invitada al cuarto del chico que solo se apartó y la dejo pasar.

James el tutor de los hermanos Fabray ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de discusiones entre ellos, al igual su esposa Kate que era una de las mediadoras cuando las discusiones tomaban un alto voltaje entre los chicos.

"Sam" – susurro el hombre que solo veía como Quinn entraba a la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo dispuesta a encontrar lo que tanto buscaba. "Solo dale su shampoo por favor" – James suplicaba mientras ponía sus manos en cada uno de los lados de su cabeza masajeando su cien.

"Pero yo no tengo SU SHAMPOO" – Enfatizo esto último para que Quinn escuchara, pero la rubia ya estaba dentro del baño de Sam.

"MENTIROSO" –Se escuchaba dentro del baño a Quinn. "Aquí está" – dijo saliendo del baño de su hermano.

James le recrimino a Sam por haber mentido pero el chico seguía confundido él no había agarrado eso, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al darse cuenta que si lo uso esa tarde pero no sabía que era propiedad de Quinn.

"Vale, lo use hoy, pero juro que…"

"Lo siento Q, fui yo" – La voz apenada de Britt su otra hermana se daba a escuchar en aquel hervidero, agarrada de la mano de su novia Santana.

Quinn la miro abriendo los ojos y levantando su ceja "Britt, ni se te ocurra defenderlo, fue el" – señalo al aludido, que estaba era pendiente de la cara que tenía la novia de su hermana con los labios muy rojos y toda despeinada. "Mira, el shampoo estaba en su baño" – señalo ahora el lugar de referencia.

"Fui yo, Sam no tiene la culpa" – confeso, soltando la mano de su novia y entrando al cuarto donde se encontraban los tres Fabray. "Yo fui a tu cuarto hoy y agarre el shampoo, entonces cuando fui a mi baño, Santi lo estaba usando, entonces volví a tu cuarto pero estaba cerrado y me metí a este baño" – Señalo el baño de Sam. "Lo siento" –Termino de decir bajando la cara.

"Te lo dije que yo no había agarrado nada" – Espeto Sam a Quinn, que estaba viendo con total seriedad toda la escena. "Ahora si no es mucha molestia" – Decía agarrando ambas chicas del antebrazo y empujándolas fuera de su habitación donde se encontraba James viendo a Santana con su cabello despeinado y Santana tratando de acomodarse lo mejor que podía la ropa. "Me dejan dormir" – Culmino dando un portazo que ambas rubias escucharon de espaldas.

Luego de aquel espectáculo cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación, hasta Santana se fue a su habitación ya que James le dio una mirada fuerte cuando se disponía a entrar nuevamente en el cuarto de su novia Britt, e hombre solo tuvo que decir "Santana" y la latina ya sabía que se habían dado cuenta de que estaban haciendo otras cosas en el cuarto de su novia, por ello se despidió con un rápido beso de su novia y se encerró en su cuarto.

Los hermanos Fabray, no eran una de esas familias "Normales" ellos tenían que protegerse y por ello los tres Vivian con James y Kate sus tutores legales, pero eso nadie fuera de ellos lo sabía, para sus vecinos eran una familia muy normal aunque muy reservada, casi dos años tenían viviendo en ese lugar, casi dos años los chicos estando en la misma escuela y no tenían amigos más que ellos y no porque no quisieran conocer gente, simplemente que no podían.

Como ya dije NO ERAN UNA FAMILIA NORMAL.

* * *

**No dejare la otra historia, pero esta la tengo en la cabeza y ya tengo algunos capitulos armados.**

**Así que si les gusta y quieren dejen Reviews**


	2. Sube el telón

**Segundo capitulo.**

Una rubia bajaba alegremente las escaleras para encontrarse con un desayuno y una buena taza de café para poder empezar el primer día de su penúltimo año escolar.

"Buenos días Kate" – saludaba una muy animada Brittany al llegar a la cocina donde se encontraban James y Kate con sus respectivas tazas de café. "Buenos días a ti también James" – daba un beso a cada uno y se sentaba en la barra para agarrar una manzana verde su Favorita.

"Buenos días cariño" – respondía muy amable Kate a la joven que ya estaba devorando aquella fruta. "¿Y santana?" – pregunto al no verla a su lado como siempre.

"Aquí" – contestaba la aludida llegando con el bolso rosado de su novia y el rojo de ella en su espalda. "Buenos días señores Mayers" – Saludaba no tan animada como su novia.

James la miraba y sonreía, ver a la latina a esas horas de la mañana era algo digno de admirar, sus ojos entre cerrados, una sudadera Gris que tapaba su cabello y parte de su rostro a causa de la capucha, su cuerpo era casi que arrastrado cuando empezaban las clases.

"Santy, toma" – La bailarina le ofrecía a su chica una banana, ella sabía que santana cuando se despertaba muy temprano su humor no era uno de los mejores pero con su fruta favorita siempre se ganaba una muy bonita sonrisa de su novia. "Te la he guardado" –Decía como si alguien se hubiera querido comer aquel alimento.

La latina embozo una sincera sonrisa y se acercaba a la barra para agarrar la fruta y darle los buenos días a su chica.

"Gracias bebe" – Decía a la bailarina y le regalaba un beso inocente en la mejilla, ya que estando los señores Mayers no le gustaba dar muestra de cariño. "mmmm" –Saboreaba ya su fruto. "Está muy bueno" –comentaba a su novia.

"López, me siento afortunada viéndote disfrutar de una BANANA" – Aparecía Sam con el mismo aspecto adormilado que tenía su amiga pero su humor un poco acido.

"mejor te callas boca de trucha, si no quieres tragarte esta banana de un solo golpe" –La latina amenazaba.

"Chicos basta" – Se hacía notar James antes de una muy probable discusión. "No discutan a esta hora, mejor ahorren esas energías para tener un buen día de clases" - Trataba de animar el hombre que se levantaba de su asiento solo para recargar su vaso de café.

Britt inocentemente reía por el comentario que le había hecho su hermano a su novia y decidió opinar. "Santy" – llamaba a su chica, la cual enseguida quito sus ojos de su cuñado para mirar a su rubia. "¿Yo soy la más afortunada de todos por verte comer muchas otras cosas verdad?" –Pregunto y automáticamente todos quedaron mirando a la pareja, además que santana había palidecido de repente. "Lo digo porque te he visto comerm…"

"BRIITT AMOR" – Santana tapaba rápidamente la boca de su novia bajo la atenta mirada de James, Kate y Sam que tenían sus bocas abiertas. "No hablemos mucho, puede caerte mal la comida" – decía dulcemente y a la vez ruborizada a su novia que lo único que hizo fue asentir y seguir degustando su manzana.

"¿Familia que sucede?" – Y llegaba a escena Quinn Fabray, con una camisa negra, cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero sintético con cierre al medio y detrás una capucha, unos pantalones rasgados y unas botas no muy altas. "Parece que hubiesen visto a un muerto" – comentaba mientras se sentaba al lado de santana.

"Quinni" – saludaba Britt como si nada, dándole una mordida a su manzana nuevamente.

"¿Qué les sucede?" – pregunto en susurro a su hermana.

-La chica se encogió de hombros "No sé, solo he dicho que yo soy afortunada de ver a Santy comien…"

"BRITTANY" – por fin reaccionaron en unisonido los presentes.

Quinn soltó una carcajada al ver a todos enrojecidos, y se imaginó la razón por la cual todos habían reaccionado de esa forma.

Su hermana Britt era especial, muy inteligente y enérgica pero especial a la hora de contar sus cosas.

* * *

Era su primer día académico en una ciudad nueva y se sentía un tanto incomoda, al parecer en ese instituto todos se conocían y la única nueva era ella. Veía a diferentes grupos de estudiantes, por ejemplo había un grupo de chicas vistiendo un traje de porristas sentadas frente a la entrada del instituto riendo y señalando a algunos chicos, también estaba el grupo de los que a su parecer debían ser los deportistas por sus atuendos y porque estaban jugando en medio del estacionamiento con pelotas, más adelante estaba un grupo de chicos con camisas negras y un aspecto algo tenebroso, con tatuajes y piercing en sus cuerpos.

Antes de entrar al instituto tomo valor y recordó lo que le dijo su papa al dejarla ahí. "Rachel trata de socializar, porque esta será tu segunda casa por los años que te restan de secundaria". Así que eso iba a ser, fue directamente al grupo más "Normal" que pudo ver, bueno a excepción de aquel chico de cresta y aspecto rudo que se encontraba en ese círculo.

"Hola" –Saludaba tímidamente y enseguida veía como el grupo volteaba a verla "Me preguntaba si alguno me puede indicar donde queda la oficina del dir…" –No pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida.

"OH POR DIOS!" – Exclamo un chico muy blanco y con un muy buen estilo de la moda, según pensaba Rachel "Es, esss una Louis Vuitton original" – el chico estaba realmente emocionado tocando delicadamente la cartera de la morena, tan delicado que sus dedos temblaban al rozar aquello.

Aquel chico se llamaba Kurt Hummel y enseguida se dispuso a ayudar a Rachel para encontrar la oficina del director, antes claro les presento a todos los chicos que estaban con él en aquel grupo.

Kurt y Rachel hicieron amistad enseguida al notar que ambos tenían en común la buena forma de estar a la moda. El llevaba puesto una camisa blanca manga larga pero ligeramente doblados hasta los codos, encima una chaleco color Gris que hacia juego con su corbata de moño y sus pantalones. Por su parte Rachel vestía un increíble vestido negro con detalles rojos que le llegaba a sus rodillas y abajo tenía unos leggins negros hasta un poco más debajo de las pantorrillas acompañadas de unas zapatillas de piso negras con detalles rojos al igual que su vestido.

Kurt la llevo hasta su casillero y le quito de sus manos el horario de clases.

"A ver querida, veamos donde será tu prima clase" – Con el papel en mano se dispuso a observar el horario de clases de Rachel que estaba guardando sus libros en el casillero. "Ummm, aquí dice que tienes geometría con la señorita Holy" – decía mientras agarraba su celular y escribía un mensaje.

"Sabes donde imparte la clase" – pregunto la morena, cerrando su casillero y poniéndose en marcha junto al chico.

"Tranquila Rachel, vemos la misma clase" – dijo guardando su celular. "Solo sígueme".

Y justo así lo hizo se encamino con el hasta llegar al salón, se sentaron juntos en la segunda fila, los puestos eran de tres personas y ella se sentó en el puesto que daba a la ventana.

"Disculpa está ocupado" – Pregunto amable una chica a Kurt.

"Si, lo siento, estamos esperando a alguien" – respondió, viendo como la chica se sentaba en uno de los últimos asientos.

"¿A quién esperamos?" – Preguntaba una confundida Rachel "Yo no tengo problema que se siente aquí con nosotros, ahí atrás no se puede ver muy bien al pizarrón" – comentaba viendo a la chica que Kurt había corrido gentilmente hace unos segundos.

"Estamos esperando a Mercedes" – Contesto con una ligera sonrisa "Te aseguro que se llevaran muy bien, ella es como nosotros dos, está en todo lo relacionado a la moda" – Decía orgulloso de su amiga "Y no te preocupes por la chica aquella, si quiere buenos puestos debe llegar temprano" – decía encogiéndose de hombros, mientras volvía a pasar mensaje por su celular.

Y tal como Kurt le había dicho, aquella chica Mercedes era realmente agradable, una autentica diva como lo era ella, también soñadora y tan cotilla como su nuevo amigo Kurt. Paso la mitad de la mañana con ellos dos, pues tenían las mismas primeras dos clases antes del receso.

Habían tocado el timbre y ya estaban saliendo de la clase de Literatura cuando Mercedes hablo.

"¿Oye chica y de dónde vienes? – Los tres caminaban hasta el comedor, donde se encontrarían nuevamente con el grupo de esa mañana.

"Viene de NYC" – Se adelantaba Kurt antes que la morena contestara. Rachel simplemente asintió confirmando lo que decía Kurt.

"Wuao, debe ser un cambio radical, llegar a Lima luego de estar en NY no?."

"Si, en realid.." – Fue interrumpida por Kurt

"Claro que si Mercedes" – Respondía nuevamente Kurt por la morena, dando por obvia la respuesta "Rach debe de sentirse como en un pueblucho" – ponía una mueca de desaprobación.

"¿Y porque te mudaste?" –Preguntaba la chica nuevamente dirigiéndose a Rachel, y al ver que ya su amigo Kurt estaba por abrir la boca nuevamente agrego "Y tú te callas, que le estoy preguntando a Rachel no a ti" –Termino señalándolo con una mirada asesina.

Rachel comenzó a reír al ver que Kurt quería decir algo pero simplemente aquella amenaza de la otra chica lo dejo sin acción alguna.

"Mi mama es empresaria y consiguió un muy buen cargo aquí en Lima, así que Papa hizo su cambio al hospital de aquí y finalmente nos mudamos, además que si vengo de NY, pero antes de Lima, vivíamos en los Ángeles, donde simplemente no nos fue bien y mama opto por aprovechar el puesto que le ofrecieron." – Y con esa respuesta ya se adentraban al cafetín.

Rachel junto con Kurt y Mercedes agarraron sus platos y una que otra fruta que estaba en el medio del cafetín, luego se sentaron en una mesa donde se encontraban Artie, un chico muy gentil y amable que no podía caminar junto a él estaba sentada una chica asiática llamada Tina, al parecer era su novia porque estaban muy juntos, también estaba el chico de la cresta con una guitarra y con su chaqueta de futbol al igual que Finn un chico alto, casi anormal para los ojos de Rachel.

"¿Entonces chica nueva, como te han tratado estos dos divos?" – Preguntaba de forma coqueta Puck que ante la mirada de la chica le guiñaba un ojo.

-Rachel sonrió divertida al ver como Kurt y Mercedes rodaban los ojos y bufaban "Pues estos Divos como tú los llamas, me han tratado como se debe tratar a una Diva más" – decía y extendía sus brazos a cada uno de sus lados pues kurt estaba sentado a su lado derecho y Mercedes a su izquierda.

"Que bien, otra diva más al grupo" – Agregaba tina de forma burlona, ganándose la risa de todos menos de los aludidos.

Cuando comenzaron a comer, Rachel se percató de un grupo que no había visto esa mañana al llegar, se trataba de cuatro personas, dos chicas rubias junto a una morena y por sus rasgos debía ser latina, detrás de ellas venia un chico rubio un poco parecido al cantante adolescente del cual ni sabía su nombre pero lo había visto por la televisión.

Esos cuatro habían llamado demasiado su atención, no parecía que hablaran con nadie, tampoco agarraban como todos los demás la comida que servía la cafetería, simplemente llegaban con su aspecto misterioso y se sentaban en una mesa apartada del resto.

Kurt como buen cotilla que era se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Rachel estaba pendiente de aquel grupo y sonrió.

"Ellos son los hermanos Mayers" – Su mirada no se apartaba de la mesa donde se sentaban los cuatro chicos. "Y la otra chica morena es Santana López, es la novia de la rubia"

"¿Cuál de las dos rubias?" – _Por algo se llevaban tan bien estos dos_, _pensaba tina que estaba frente a ellos._

"De Brittany, es la rubia de ojos azules" –señalaba con sus ojos a la chica. "Al lado estaba la otra rubia, ella se llama Quinn, tiene unos ojos que intimidan, y para completar, el chico que está a su lado se llama Sam, es el mismo amor platónico de mi amiga aquí presente" – Señalaba a Mercedes, que al escuchar su nombre dejo de hablar con Finn y los miro.

"¿Yo que?" – preguntaba Mercedes rápidamente.

"Le estoy contando a Rachel de aquel grupo" –volvió a señalar

"Ah los hermanos Mayers" – Mercedes tomaba de su jugo y miro a Rachel que estaba mirando mucho a aquella mesa "Ni se te ocurra pensar nada con mi chico"

"¿Tu chico?" – Rachel no entendía por donde iba Mercedes.

"Si mi chico" – confirmaba la morena "Aunque él no sabe quién soy yo, estoy segura que un día de estos seremos pareja"- Kurt negaba de forma divertida con aquella respuesta de Mercedes

Por otro lado, en la mesa de los Fabray ya se habían dado cuenta de que los estaban mirando, Quinn se dio cuenta de la morena nueva desde que entro al cafetín y como la chica los seguía con la mirada.

"La chica nueva no nos quita la mirada de encima" –Comentaba Santana, que ayudaba a Britt a abrir su barra de chocolate.

Quinn alzo la mirada levemente para darse cuenta que era cierto, aquella morena los veía con curiosidad.

"Bueno, no la culpo, somos algo misteriosos no?" –decía el Sam, dándole un mordisco a su emparedado. "Al ser nueva y estar con los chicos del club Glee estará aburrida, y que mayor distracción que nosotros que somos tan guapos" – Sam era arrogante y presumido muchas veces, pero era buen chico al fin de cuentas.

"Que idiota eres hermanito" – respondía Quinn tratando de no reír por las cosas que decía su hermano.

"es cierto lo que dice boca de trucha Q" – Santana salía a defender eso que había dicho Sam "No puedes negar que somos los únicos aquí que no socializan con nadie, solo con nosotros mismos"

"ya, Vale, tienen razón, pero no es para que nos mire por tanto tiempo" – Quinn se dio cuenta que la morena ni disimulaba al verlos.

"Estando con Porcelana y con la mini Whitney Houston, ya sabrá que somos unos asociales y que no debe acercarse" –Respondía Santana que estaba más interesada en darle besos por el cuello a su chica que estar viendo a la mesa de la curiosa morena.

"Además la chica no está nada mal" – Sam le echaba el ojo y veía como Quinn tenía una sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario. "¿No te parece Quinn? – Pregunto divertido

La rubia se escogió de hombros y se concentró en su comida pero en forma de susurro contesto casi que para ella misma "No, la pequeña curiosa no está nada mal"

* * *

**Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. **

**Gracias por los comentarios voy actualizar muy seguido así que sigan leyendo**


	3. Rachel Off

"Estoy realmente emocionado porque estés en el club Glee" –Kurt se dirigía a las primeras horas de clase junto con Mercedes, Rachel y Puck.

"Si chica, ahora si podremos ganar las selecciónales y estaremos a un paso de hacer historia en el instituto" –Daba saltos de Felicidad junto a Kurt que la imitaba.

Por su parte Rachel reía y negaba con su cabeza, mientras Puck la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Con esa voz, patearemos muchos traseros este año" – Le hablaba Noah a Rachel que se sentía realmente bien con tantos halagos, por fin sentía que valoraban su voz, su talento.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel primer día y ya Rachel se sentía como en casa en su nueva escuela, su relación con Kurt y Mercedes cada día iba mejorando, hablaban como si se conocieran desde mucho tiempo atrás, tenían tantas cosas en común. Una tarde estando los tres dando vueltas por la Lima, con el auto de Mercedes con la música a todo lo que daba con las canciones de los Beatles, los chicos descubrieron que Rachel tenía una voz impresionante y no dudaron en hablarle del club Glee, sin duda alguna la morena había aceptado hacer la audición para aquel Club, como había dicho Kurt "_Siempre es necesaria otra Diva para nuestro grupo_". No perdió tiempo y el lunes ya había hablado con el profesor que impartía las clases del Glee, hizo la prueba dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta y a sus amigos Orgullosos y con caras de superioridad por haber descubierto aquella impresionante voz.

Aunque sus días en aquel instituto iban cada vez mejor, no perdía la curiosidad por los Mayers y la muchacha morena, eran realmente misteriosos, siempre se acompañaban y cuando no estaban juntos simplemente se aislaban de los demás, poniéndose los audífonos o simplemente ignorando a los de su alrededor. La morena veía una de sus clases con una de las hermanas Mayers, pero la primera vez que la vio en la misma aula, aquella chica rubia le había regalado una verdadera mirada intimidante, por el simple hecho de querer sentarse a su lado, porque era el único puesto vacío adelante, al final cuando fue fulminada con la mirada de la rubia se apartó y fue a sentarse atrás junto a un chico algo raro, con pelo Afro, unos lentes y que tenía las hormonas aceleradas, se llamaba Jacob y le había pedido una entrevista para el diario estudiantil, pero Rachel supo cómo librarse de aquel pedido de una forma amable "Seria un placer, pero no puedo, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, igual muchas gracias".

Pero ese miércoles sería diferente, esta vez no se iba a dejar intimidar por aquella rubia, creída y asocial, ella era Rachel Barbra Berry Corcoran y nadie, nadie la intimidaba porque si, y mucho menos dos veces seguidas.

-Paro en la clase que impartía el maestro Jack, sobre historia. "Chicos aquí me quedo yo" –Les comunicaba Rachel a sus tres amigos "¿Nos vemos en el comedor? – Pregunto antes de entrar al salón.

Como siempre Kurt era el que se adelantaba a hablar.

"No querida, hoy veremos a los chicos entrenar" – Levanto una ceja de forma sugerente "Te esperamos en las gradas para comer" – Se volteo y siguió su camino solo con Mercedes, Puck se quedó parado viendo a Rachel con una cara de interrogante.

"Jajaja, que pasa?, no sabes dónde quedan las gradas eh?" – Levanto las cejas con superioridad, Rachel simplemente negó. "¿Te parece que pase por ti al salir de clases y vamos juntos?" –Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Noah"- Rachel se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando se separó vio como Puck le hacía un gesto con la mano como diciendo "_No es nada"._

Rachel sonrió y entro a clases con una sonrisa, misma que se le borro al ver que, como le había pasado la primera semana de clases, no quedaba un puesto adelante, solo y exclusivamente al lado de la rubia. Camino firme y decidida a sentarse en aquella esquina junto a la rubia, que cuando se dio cuenta que la morena volvía a caminar hasta ella, le regalo una de sus miradas frías.

Pero con lo que no contaba Quinn Fabray, era que la pequeña morena, esta vez no iba a dejarse intimidar por nada, ni una de sus miradas, ni siquiera se apartó cuando puso su bolso apropósito sobre el asiento libre a su lado, aquella chica iba decidida a estar a su lado aquella clase de dos horas.

-Carraspeo un poco, para llamar la atención de Quinn, que estaba "Ocupada" leyendo un libro "Disculpa" – Hablo, pero su voz no salió como ella pensaba, si no como con miedo, decidió volver a intentar ya que al parecer la rubia no la había escuchado. "Perdón, es posible que muevas un poco tu bolso, debo sentarme" – dijo sin miedo y firme.

"No" –Respondió escuetamente la rubia sin siquiera mirar a la morena.

"¿COMO?"– Rachel no se lo podía creer, aquella chica era realmente asocial.

"NO" – volvía a contestar con la mirada en su libro.

"¿Por qué no?" – La morena estaba decidida, no se iba a sentar nuevamente al lado de Jacob, además que sentía como el chico ya estaba acomodándose para saludarla en aquel último puesto.

-Esta vez, Quinn si la miro a la cara con esos ojos avellana. "Está ocupado"

"Yo no veo a nadie aquí" – Rachel contaba mentalmente hasta 100 para no alterarse.

"Esta mi bolso" – seguían las miradas.

Aquella esquina parecía una guerra de miradas a ver quién era más resistente.

Rachel se estaba cansando de la situación, ya faltaba poco para empezar la clase y no iba a permitir que aquella "_hermosa pero antipática"_ chica la intimidara.

Quinn por su lado estaba disfrutando aquella guerra, nadie en los dos años que llevaba en aquel instituto le había sostenido tanto la mirada, mucho menos se le había parado tan firme como Rachel. En el fondo la rubia si quería que Rachel se sentara allí, pero a la vez le parecía un poco peligroso, no conocía nada de aquella encantadora chica y ella debía cuidarse como siempre.

-Rachel tenso su mandíbula, ya iba por 89 y su paciencia se estaba agotando "OK, como quieras!" – sin más palabras la morena agarro el bolso de la silla y lo coloco en la mesa del lado de la rubia, mientras ella se sentaba. "Listo" – dijo al finalizar aquella acción.

Se sentó y sintió la mirada de muchos en aquel salón, nadie nunca había hecho algo así, y mucho menos a los hermanos Mayers. Rachel en aquel momento temió por su vida, todo aquel coraje que tuvo momentos antes se desvanecían por alguna razón.

Quinn agarro su bolso, lo puso en el suelo y sonrió de medio lado, al ver la cara de pánico que se había formado en la morena.

Era al divertido aquella escena, sin pensarlo, la morena le había sacado una sonrisa en aquel dia que había comenzado mal para Quinn.

El día anterior la rubia le presto su auto a Santana, porque el de la latina James lo había llevado a el taller del señor Hummel para que le arreglara los frenos. Le dijo a Santana antes de entregarle las llaves _"Cuídalo bien, y No hagan cochinadas dentro de mi auto, porque las mato, no, no mejor dicho te mato a ti"_ , y pensó que con esa amenaza su carro no sufriría ningún daño, pero para su mala suerte, esa mañana cuando se dispuso a salir al instituto se encontró con el aire del auto en máximo y sin posibilidades de apagarlo, Si no hubiera sido porque llegaba tarde a clases, hubiera subido al cuarto de la Latina y la hubiera tirado por alguna ventana, aquel daño a su auto se lo pagaría cuando fueran al comedor a la segunda hora.

La temperatura de la piel de Quinn era helada, no era para menos, ese día no llevo chaqueta y con su aire dañado no podía hacer mucho.

Sin más llegaba el profesor Jack un señor como de unos 65 años.

"Alumnos" –Llamaba la atención de los que estaban todavía hablando, pero ninguno le prestó atención "Chicos" – Volvía el hombre a tratar de hacerse presente, pero nada. "LAPIZ Y BORRADOR EN LAS MESAS, EXAMEN SORPRESA, EN PAREJA" –Todos se quedaron callados ante aquel grito.

Quinn y Rachel se miraban de reojo, la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa y la morena con Panico, primero por como termino imponiéndose ante la rubia y también por aquel examen que la agarro totalmente desprevenida.

Ante el mutismo de sus alumnos el profesor prosiguió, quitando sus lentes y sentándose en su escritorio frente a las chicas.

"Sera tipo taller, el equipo que no lo termine dentro de las dos horas, tendrá chance para entregármelo hasta las 6 de la tarde" – decía y sacaba unas hojas de su maletín. "Aquí tienen" – Le dio una paca a Quinn para que agarrara su hoja y la fuera pasando. "Otra cosita" – Se levantaba del asiento. "Se pondrán con la persona que tienen a su lado"

"Profesor disculpe, yo lo hare sola" – comentaba Quinn, viendo directamente al profesor.

"Esta vez, no se lo permitiré señorita Mayers, Usted y" –Señalo a la morena "Señorita Berry, trabajaran juntas, si no tendrán 0 cada una" – sentencio.

"Eso no me parece justo" – Se adelantaba a protestar Rachel, interrumpiendo a Quinn que se disponía también a discutir ese punto.

El profesor se acercó a la mesa de ambas y miro por encima de sus anteojos "A mí, que soy el profesor, y soy el que coloco la nota final, me parece muy justo, a menos claro que quieran perder el 25% de su nota"

"La perderé entonces" –Quinn no quería hacer trabajo en pareja, ella siempre los hacia sola.

"Bien, usted y la señorita Berry pierden el 25% justo ahora"

-Rachel abrió los ojos y su boca de forma dramática y le agarro la mano al profesor "No, no profesor, no es mi culpa que ella" – señalaba a Quinn con un gesto de su boca "No quiera hacer el examen en pareja" – la mirada de la morena era de cachorrito

"O lo hacen juntas, o pierden la nota JUNTAS" – concluyo.

Rachel nunca en su vida había sacado cero en alguna materia, nunca, ni cuando era una bebe que iba a pre- escolar saco un cero, sus notas eran excelentes, ejemplares, sin ninguna materia menos de 8. Y no iba a comenzar en ese momento, no señor, se recriminaba mentalmente porque estúpida razón se instaló en aquel puesto, si hubiera estado con aquel chico de lentes, no tendría ese problema ahora.

Lentamente tomaba aire y miraba a la rubia, que estaba muy tranquila viendo la hoja del examen.

"Por favor, nunca he sacado un cero, podrías… Podrías aceptar ser un equipo"- Rachel estaba desesperada y si era necesario se cambiaba de lugar en ese mismo momento si la rubia le ponía eso como opción a cambio de hacer juntas el examen.

"No" – Respuesta negativa, y Rachel pensó que empezaría a llorar.

"Por favor" –Suplico de forma pausada, viendo a la rubia fijamente.

"No lo haré" – volvía a repetir siendo consciente de la mirada que le daba la morena

"Quinn, tee, te lo pido" – Rachel estaba a punto de llorar, acerco su mano a la de la chica para que levantara la mirada y la viera como casi lloraba.

Quinn al sentir ese contacto cálido sonrió, a diferencia de Rachel que rápidamente quito su mano al sentir la piel fría de la rubia, palideció

"Es es u u una vampiro" – murmuro muy bajo, que nadie escucho.

"Está bien, pero este examen lo haremos a mi modo" –sentenciaba la rubia con su mirada clavada ahora si en la morena, que al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su compañera, simulo una sonrisa que ocultaba su miedo en acercarse a ella.

* * *

**JAJAJA D**esde ya les digo que **nada que ver sus comentarios, aunque en un principio pensé en darle el misterio de que parecieran vampiros o algo así.**

**Pero NO! … pronto se entenderá porque los Fabray son misteriosos.**

**Otra cosita habrá más adelante un capitulo donde explicare porque santana vive con James y Kate.**

**Ahhh se me olvidaba. :* Muchas gracias por los comentarios… este capítulo era necesario para acercamiento nada mas.**


	4. sustos

No llevaba la noción del tiempo que había transcurrido en aquel salón, junto a la rubia con ojos intimidantes que la miraban con intensidad, mientras su "Concentración" estaba en aquella hoja que el profesor les había entregado. Mientras respondía algunas de las preguntas, se daba cuenta de reojo como la rubia la miraba y eso le estaba empezando a incomodar y a poner nerviosa.

Quinn por otro lado, trataba de no ver a Rachel, pero se le hacía casi imposible quitarle la mirada de encima, después de que la morena le contestara de aquella manera le pareció una chica con mucho valor, nadie antes le había hablado de esa forma, menos que menos cuando le advertía con su mirada más fría que ni se acercara, pero enseguida que Rachel se le planto, supo que sería algo diferente con esa pequeña morena. "_Algo diferente pero divertido_" pensó. Quizás ese año, cambiarían un poco las cosas en su entorno, ¡Quizás!

El sonido de la campana, daba finalmente el término de la clase y la mayoría no había terminado aquel taller, tal como el profesor dijo al comenzar la clase, los aceptaría hasta las 6:00 pm.

Un leve carraspeo por parte del profesor Jack, y enseguida Rachel paraba de escribir y Quinn simplemente dejaba de mirarla, para enfocar su vista al profesor que estaba viendo a su mesa. –"¿Terminaron señoritas?"- pregunto

"N-no, S-se lo entregamos más tarde." – Dijo Rachel con dificultad, ya quería salir de aquel salón.

Quinn la miro un poco extrañada por la tartamudez que demostró la morena en ese momento, Rachel se veía inquieta.

"Muy bien, deben saber que luego de las 6:00 pm, no aceptare ningún trabajo" –Hablo el hombre con un gesto serio a Rachel, para luego dirigir su mirada a la rubia "Sin excepciones" – Quinn asintió y tomo su bolso que se encontraba en el suelo.

La morena al ver que Quinn ya recogía sus cosas, se dispuso a realizar las mismas acciones, solo quedo la hoja del examen afuera.

"Ehh, L-Lo termino yo, tranquila" – Comento Rachel al ver a la rubia agarrar la hoja que se encontraba en la mesa. Sinceramente no confiaba en Quinn, se veía que no le importaba perder aquellos puntos, se lo había demostrado unas horas antes.

-La rubia la quedo mirando y pudo notar como la otra esquivaba su intensa mirada "No te preocupes…" –Clavo su vista en el papel que tenía en su mano, para ver el nombre de la chica "…Rachel, como te dije al principio, lo haremos a mi modo, eso quiere decir que me toca terminarlo y entregarlo" –La rubia buscaba su mirada pero la morena no estaba dispuesta a verla.

"Yo, yo no tengo problema de terminarlo y entregarlo" –Rachel no quería perder esa nota, como tampoco quería volver a cruzar mirada con la rubia.

Enseguida Quinn comprendió que lo que no quería la chica era perder su nota y como ella se mostró despreocupada al momento que el profesor les había amenazado con perder la nota, no era para menos.

"Yo tampoco" – Dijo Quinn sin más y salió del salón, sin esperar otro comentario de la morena para que le dejara el examen.

Nervios, curiosidad, miedo, ganas de correr, ganas de investigar, eran algunas de las sensaciones que Rachel tenía en su cabeza una vez que Quinn la dejara en mitad del salón con algún otro comentario que seguramente iba a salir de su boca.

Pasaron pocos segundos y ella seguía en aquel salón, pensando, cuando de repente por detrás sintió que alguien la agarraba, rápidamente pego un brinco del susto y volteo con miedo al pensar que podía ser la rubia que le había leído la mente y la venia a matar antes de que ella pudiera hablar con sus amigos sobre su inquietud. Al voltear con una mano en su corazón, vio que era Puck quien la había asustado.

"Noah Puckerman, nunca más me asustes de esa manera, podría morir de un infarto" – Le advirtió, mientras vía que el chico reía por aquella escena tan dramática de la chica.

"Tranquila Rach, jaja prometo no volver a "asustarte" –Hizo las comillas con sus manos, para luego rodear a la morena con una de sus manos sobre el cuello de ella. "¿Cómo te fue en la clase de Mister Jack?" –Pregunto puck, como si nada.

Rachel dudo unos segundos en si comentarle a Puck sobre Quinn o mejor guardárselo para decírselo a Mercedes y Kurt.

Prefirió la segunda opción.

"Normal… Bien…" – trato de relajarse un poco, al menos hasta ver a Kurt y Mercedes.

Quinn caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, llego a su casillero y metió los libros de historia. En esos momentos llego Santana cargando una chaqueta Griss y unos lentes oscuros en sus manos.

"Toma" – se los ofreció a la rubia así sin explicación.

-Quinn volteo y la miro, haciendo presión en su mandíbula y con una risa irónica – "San, San, San, mi querida San" –cerró su casillero de un portazo y recibió los lentes y la chaqueta que Santana le ofreció.

"Antes de todo debes escucharme y dejar que te explique"-Santana se adelantaba a sacar el tema del incidente con el auto de la rubia. Y claro la latina estaba segura que aquel, Querida por parte de Quinn, no era por el cariño y la amistad que las unía. "Todo fue por culpa de tu hermana"

-Quinn se colocó sus lentes y camino junto a Santana que seguía explicándole lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

"… Y Britt tenía calor, y le subió al aire, yo tenía frio y le baje y ella volvió a subirlo y yo volví a bajarle y cuando le subió la última vez, algo sonó en la parte delantera del auto y no pude bajar la temperatura después de eso." –Terminaba de explicar lo ocurrido, volteo a ver la cara de la rubia y se sorprendió al verla con una sonrisa, caminando como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho minutos antes. "Hey Q, me escuchaste?" -pregunto

"¿sabes algo San?" – No espero que santana ni siquiera hablara. "Tienes suerte de que me hallan puesto de buen humor" – comento, mientras por su lado veía como pasaba Rachel mirándola un poco asustada y Puck a su lado hablándole, _(Van camino a las gradas)_ pensó la rubia.

"Pero que Caraj…" – Realmente santana no entendía nada.

Quinn era una persona que era muy celosa con lo suyo, si alguien dañaba, dejaba mal puesto o simplemente no le preguntaban si podían utilizar alguna de sus cosas, estallaba Troya y que en ese momento Santana esperaba mínimo un derechazo por parte de su cuñada

"Shhh, no digas groserías San." – reprendió la rubia con una sonrisa. "¿Dónde está Britt y Sam? – Cuestiono entrando al cafetín.

"Mi britt, se quedó en casa, James le tomo la temperatura y tenía fiebre" –Comento un poco desanimada, mientras llegaban a su mesa " y Sam, pues míralo, allí viene" – señalo detrás de la rubia y efectivamente, el chico llegaba sentándose al lado de las chicas con su Laptop en la mano.

Quinn y Santana lo miraron extrañadas, Sam no era uno de los chicos que se esmeraban en ralizar un trabajo o estudiar para un examen, para el pasar una materia, no era necesario sacarse un 10, con un 6 estaba conforme.

"¿Y a ti que te paso?, ¿Tienes fiebre?" – San se inclinaba hasta adelante para tocar la cabeza del chico, pero este ni la miro, seguía sumergido en un pc.

Quinn lo miro y se acercó a ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan ocupado que no podía contestarle aquel comentario de la latina.

"¿Qué es eso?" – pregunto la rubia

"Es el trabajo de historia que el profesor Jack nos mandó ayer, tengo que entregarlo hoy" – miro su reloj "Es tan fácil, obtener todas las respuestas, con tan solo tener una computadora que sea tan avanzada, a veces siento alivio de ser tan especiales y tener tanta tecnología "

Y era cierto, en la casa de los Mayers, la tecnología era más avanzada de lo normal, necesitaban tener todo bajo control a su alrededor para su seguridad.

La latina sonrió un poco al recibir un mensaje de su novia, rápidamente se levantó del asiento de los Fabray "Bueno, queridos cuñaditos, esta bomba sexi se retira".

-Los hermanos la vieron y arquearon sus cejas, pero hablo Sam "¿No entraras a clases?"

-Negó con su cabeza "Tengo que ir a cuidar a mi novia, y el profesor Shuster que da mi próxima clase, no viene, está enfermo o algo así"

"Y cómo te vas? Ya te entregaron tu auto?" – pregunto Quinn.

Santana le regalo una sonrisa a los chicos y se acercó al rubio, "Sam" – puso ojitos triste "Me podrías llevar a casa" – pregunto inocentemente.

"No puedo López" – Contesto y siguió observando su pantalla.

"Pobre mi Britt, está volando en fiebre y James junto con Kate tuvieron que salir a una emergencia en el hospital" – Santana López estaba usando su arma más fuerte, sabía que los hermanos de Britt no dejarían que su hermana pasara necesidad alguna, Britt era la luz de los ojos de los chicos.

Quinn se exalto al escuchar que Britt tenía mucha fiebre, pero cuando vio la cara de santana y esta le guiño el ojo, supo que era una táctica de la latina para dar lastima a Sam.

-Bufo fastidiado y cerrando la lapto, miro a santana "Vamos López, Vamooos" – dijo sin muchas ganas.

Quinn reía al ver la cara de victoria de su amiga. Finalmente los chicos se fueron, pero antes Quinn le había pedido a Sam su lapto para poder terminar aquel taller que tenía con la morena, no quería que la chica perdiera su nota.

"Rachel, pero pero que dices?" –Kurt estaba incrédulo escuchando aquella barbaridad por parte de la diva. "Los Mayers no son Vampiros"

"Si lo son Kurt, estoy segura" – su cara era tan seria, que Mercedes y Kurt pararon de reír al ver la actitud de Rachel.

Mercedes no hablaba, estaba sorprendida, por fin había alguien mas dramática y soñadora que ella en la escuela.

"Rachi, cariño, es una locura." – Kurt detuvo sus palabras al ver que las porristas pasaban por su lado para ir a las canchas a practicar, después que las gradas se despejaron siguió hablando. "Escúchame querida, cualquiera puede estar frio en un salón"

"Si chica, mi amigo tiene razón, no puedes decir que son vampiros solo porque Quinn tenia frio"-comentaba Mercedes

"Les digo que son vampiros" – se estaba desesperando al ver que sus amigos no le creían. "Haremos algo, vamos a ponerlos a prueba, les parece? – consulto viendo a Kurt y después a Mercedes que estaban con la boca abierta al escuchar esa propuesta.

"Rachel te digo que es una locura" –Kurt quería que la diva entrara en razón antes de quedar en ridículo, con aquel plan que su amiga traía en la cabeza.

"Les voy a demostrar que yo tengo razón" –decía firme Rachel, mientras levantaba su bolso para entrar al instituto. "Mañana comenzare mis pruebas y ya verán como las muchas películas y libros de vampiro que he visto me ayudan a demostrarles que no estoy loca" – Y antes de que Mercedes o Kurt objetaran cualquier cosa, la morena se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

"La chica es un poco soñadora no?" –Pregunto divertida Mercedes, a lo que Kurt asintió levemente con su cabeza viendo como la morena entraba al instituto.

**5:45 pm.**

Una morena nerviosa caminaba nerviosa por aquella pequeña oficina, esperando que en cualquier momento Quinn entrara, con su trabajo en mano y disculpándose por no haber llegado antes. Pero cada vez que veía el reloj su esperanza bajaba, sabía que no debía dejarle el examen a la rubia, sabía que a ella no le importaba la nota que podrían obtener. Pensaba que Quizás Quinn se estaba alimentando del cuello de cualquier persona y se le hizo tarde.

Un carraspeo la hizo regresar de aquellos pensamientos.

"¿Todavía no ha llegado la señorita Mayer? – Preguntaba el profesor, al ver que ya solo faltaban ellas por entregar.

-Rachel lo miro con gesto desilusionado y negó con su cabeza, la rubia no había dado señales de Vida.

-El profesor suspiro y vio la hora que marcaba su reloj "Solo quedan 6 minutos para que se cumpla el plazo señorita Berry" – le comento.

"Lo se" –Su primer 0 en toda su vida, esto definitivamente iba a inferir para su índice académico, era inaceptable, como le diría a sus padres, sentía vergüenza de llevar una nota baja en su boletín, _(Nota mental: no confiar en un vampiro) _pensó.

3 toques en la puerta y aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos avellana, le dieron un poco de felicidad, la rubia no había fallado, aunque el susto por no llegar antes a entregar el trabajo seguía presente en Rachel.

"Aquí tiene profesor" –Entrego en las manos del hombre 4 hojas. "Espero este todo completo, y disculpe por llegar tarde" – se disculpaba, para luego posar sus ojos en la morena que la miraba con gesto serio y sosteniéndole la mirada.

"Justo a tiempo Mayers, al parecer le gusta la adrenalina" –comentaba el profesor con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su oficina de nuevo.

-Rachel miro a Quinn seria, con sus brazos cruzados y el pie dando pequeños pero intensos toques al piso "Me asustaste, llegas tarde" –Le dijo

"Ok" –fue todo lo que le dijo Quinn, dando media vuelta y avanzando a la puerta de salida.

Rachel fue más rápida y quiso pasar primero por la puerta que la rubia, pero cuando fue a pasar tropezó con sus mismos pies, cayendo y arrastrando a la rubia también a una aparatosa caída.

* * *

**Lo siento, la idea era actualizar diario, pero estos días son los exámenes finales y llego directo a dormir o estudiar.**

**Pero a partir del viernes tratare de actualizar seguido…**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **


	5. Sueños

_-Quinn quedo encima del pequeño cuerpo de Rachel, ambas con las miradas fijas en los ojos que tenían de frente. _

"_Puedo sentir tu miedo a kilómetros de distancia Rachel Berry" –comento Quinn viendo con su mirada fría a la morena asustada que estaba debajo de su cuerpo._

"_N-no sse de q- q- que hablas, por favor"- hizo un esfuerzo por mover a la rubia pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para moverla. "Puedes levantarte" –Pidió con miedo, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Quinn._

_-La rubia se acercó a Rachel y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su boca para luego desviarse hasta llegar al oído de la chica y susurrar. "¿Me tienes miedo?"- pregunto separándose para ver los ojos de la morena._

_Rachel movió su cabeza en forma de negación, repetitivas veces. Trataba de decir algo pero simplemente no le salían palabras o sonidos de su boca._

_-Quinn le dio una sonrisa y le susurro ahora del otro lado de la chica. "Deberías tenerme miedo, y más cuando tengo tantas ganas de saciar mi sed". –a continuación mordía el cuello de la morena._

De repente una canción sonaba de fondo, la reconocía, era una canción de Barbra, específicamente la canción que tenía en su celular de despertador.

Rachel despertó inmediatamente, agarrando grandes bocanadas de aire, con su cuerpo exaltado, sudando, con miedo, pero al darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto, en su cama y que todo había sido una pesadilla, trato de tranquilizarse un poco, calmar su respiración.

Esa pesadilla había sido demasiado real, pero al fin y al cabo fue solo eso, una pesadilla, un mal sueño, una mala jugada de su subconsciente.

Por otro lado, estaban Santana junto con Britt en la habitación de Quinn, viéndola removerse como si estuviera en una pesadilla y ellas trataban de despertarla pero la rubia tenía el sueño pesado.

"Q, Quinn, vamos despierta" – decía Santana, removiendo el cuerpo de Quinn, pero nada.

"Quinne" – intentaba Britt obteniendo el mismo resultado negativo. "¿Y ahora?, ¿Cómo la despertamos?" –preguntaba preocupada a su novia.

-Una sonrisa traviesa en la cara de la latina. "Ya vengo, dame un minuto B" – y salió directo al baño de la habitación.

"_Yo te quiero Ash" –_Quinn se removía inquieta, murmurando palabras que Britt entendía a la perfección. "_No, no amor, no", "Me engañaste, todo fue una jodida trampa"_ – algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"San, san" –Britt llamaba a su novia para que se apurara, no le gustaba ver a Quinn así, llorando, y menos sufriendo por algo del pasado.

"Voy"-Como rayo llegaba la latina con un vaso de agua y se la lanzo a Quinn en la cara para que por fin se levantara.

La rubia se despertó exaltada, tosiendo y mirando a todos lados, quitándose el agua que ya corría por toda su cara. Ya estando más tranquila miro a las responsables de aquel baño improvisado.

"Ha no, No, no, no, a mí no me mires con tu cara de Bith Quinee". –Decía Santana con una pequeña sonrisa y abrazando a Britt por la cintura.

"Estaba asustada Quinn" – comento Britt, despegándose un poco de su novia y acercándose a su hermana que ya se levantaba a buscar su toalla para ir al baño. "Estabas soñando con ella no es así" – pregunto de forma tierna la rubia, viendo como su hermana se tensaba un poco y paraba su camino al baño.

"Si, sigo soñando con lo que paso" –susurro con la voz un poco entrecortada, pero sin voltear a ver a las otras dos. "Gracias por despertarme chicas" – agradeció y entro al baño.

Los pasillos del instituto estaban muy concurridos, al parecer ya habían empezado las clases como tal, al igual que las actividades extracurriculares, los juegos de futbol, los entrenamientos de las porristas, los entrenamientos del equipo de lucha, hasta los chicos del Glee estaban ya preparándose para las selecciónales el cual sería su primer reto.

Rachel llegaba a su casillero de forma apresurada con un plan en mente. Ese día tenía que probar a sus amigos que los Mayers eran un grupo de vampiros. Miro a los lados encargándose que nadie estuviera pendiente de ella, abrió su casillero y metió un pequeño espejo de manga y unos cuantas cabezas de ajo.

"¿Se puede saber para qué son esos ajos Rach?" – Kurt se asomaba con curiosidad a la morena, si bien sabia la loca idea de su nueva amiga para comprobar que los hermanos Mayers eran vampiros, pensó que Rachel lo pensaría mejor y no haría nada, pero estaba muy equivocado.

"¡Oh por Dios kurt, me has asustado!" – Rachel cerraba su casillero de un manotazo. Volteando inmediatamente a ver a su amigo.

"¿Me dirás que haces con unos ajos en tu casillero?" –pregunto señalando el lugar.

-Suspiro y empezó a caminar "Solo quiero que me crean y la única forma de que eso ocurra es que haga una serie de pruebas a los Mayers" –respondió.

Kurt no se lo podía creer, en verdad que Rachel si tenía una muy buena imaginación.

"Rach" –La detuvo por los hombros antes de ingresar a la clase que veían juntos. "No juegues con fuego, los Mayers son raros, pero no son vampiros, además que son muy reservados y si llegan a ver que tu estas investigándolos no sé qué pueda pasar" – Al chico le parecía gracioso ver a Rachel tan convencida lo que decía, pero a la vez le daba un poco de temor porque nunca nadie había espiado a los hermanos.

-Rachel miro a Kurt y vio que el chico le estaba hablando muy en serio, pero ella era muy curiosa y ya tenía un plan en mente, no iba a desistir. "¿Tranquilo si?, yo no hare nada para que me descubran, seré muy silenciosa" –trato de tranquilizarlo. Kurt asintió no muy convencido, pero ya debían entrar a clases.

Quinn estaba impaciente por llegar al instituto, necesitaba despejarse un poco de aquel sueño que había tenido esa mañana, el mismo que se repetía desde hace dos años. Se daba cuenta que el dolor de aquella traición todavía dolía en su interior y pasara el tiempo que pasara no podía olvidar así como así.

Brittany y Santana ya se habían ido, sus clases comenzaban más temprano que las de ella y Sam, Quinn esperaba abajo en el comedor de su casa a que su hermano estuviera listo para irse juntos, puesto a que su carro se lo había llevado Kate para un taller a que le arreglaran el problema con el aire acondicionado.

-James entraba al comedor con su ropa y su bata del laboratorio ya listo para empezar un nuevo día. "Buenos días Quinn" –saludaba con un beso en la cabeza a la rubia.

"Buenos días James" –Le regalaba una sonrisa al hombre mientras terminaba con su café. "¿Hoy tienes guardia en el hospital?" –Pregunto al ver al hombre organizando unos papeles en su maletín.

"Si señorita, tengo que ir primero al hospital y atender a unos pacientes, luego me iré al laboratorio, será un día muy largo para mi"

"Ummmm" – se levantó a llevar la taza al fregadero. "James, ¿será posible que pueda ir en la tarde al laboratorio?"

-El hombre dejo de acomodar los papeles y la vio un poco extrañado. "¿Y eso?".

"Solo que, necesito despejarme un poco" –se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia.

Pero James la conocía, ya tenía 10 años viviendo con los chicos y los conocía como si fueran sus propios hijos, él sabía que algo le ocurría a la rubia, siempre que se interesaba en acompañarlo al laboratorio era porque tenía algún problema o sencillamente porque quería pasar un tiempo distraída sin pensar en lo que le pasaba.

"No hay problema Quinn, sabes que eres bienvenida siempre" – le dijo sinceramente. "al igual que sabes, que si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, estaré allí para escucharte, al igual que Kate".

"Lo sé, Gracias James" –Lo abrazo, Quinn necesitaba sentirse protegida, necesitaba sentirse en los brazos de un papa. James lo comprendió y le devolvió el abrazo que fue interrumpido por un enérgico rubio que bajaba las escaleras gritándole a Quinn que se les hacía tarde.

La rubia se despidió de James, quedaron que el la pasaría buscando por el instituto si su auto no estaba listo para la tarde. También le entrego una pequeña cava donde llevaba algunos sueros y bolsas de sangre para la enfermería del colegio.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron con normalidad para todos, Sam y Quinn llegaron justo para entrar a su clase, por eso la rubia no pudo ir a entregar a la enfermería lo que James le había pedido, pero al sonar el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo, hablo con Sam y le comunico que iría a la enfermería a entregar algunas cosas y lo veía como siempre en el cafetín.

Rachel por su parte esperaba ver a algunos de los "Vampiros" para poner en marcha su primera prueba. El espejo.

"Chica esto es una completa locura" – Mercedes tenía más de 10 minutos tratando de convencer a su amiga para que no siguiera con su plan en marcha.

-Kurt asentía dándole la razón a Mercedes, ya él había hablado mucho con Rachel pero la diva no daba su brazo a torcer.

"Chicos cálmense, ya les dije que todo el plan está bajo control, nadie me descubrirá" –Salía de su clase para dirigirse al comedor, pero antes tenía que pasar por su casillero recogiendo el espejo. "Adelántense, ahora los alcanzo" – Se apresuró a decir y corrió hasta su casillero, mientras Kurt y Mercedes se dirigían al comedor.

-Abrió su casillero y metió sus libros, agarro el espejo y cerro todo. "Ahora sí, me creerán" –murmuro.

Cuando se disponía a ir al comedor, vio pasar a Quinn sin sus hermanos o la latina a su lado, le pareció extraño, desde que había llegado casi siempre ellos estaban juntos los cuatro, se separaban solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, siguió con la mirada los pasos de la rubia y vio como esta se introducía al baño de damas, no lo pensó mucho y la siguió.

Quinn entro al baño, tenía unas ganas de hacer pis, se aseguró que no había nadie y dejo la cava encima del lavadero, mientras ella se adentraba a un cubículo.

Silenciosa, imperceptible y de cuclillas entraba Rachel al baño, vio como uno de los cubículos se trancaba y sabía que era Quinn, era la única que estaba en el baño además de ella claro. Vio la cava y con mucho cuidado se acercó a curiosear un poco, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vería a continuación.

"OH MI DIOS" –Grito sin ser consciente de sus actos, su piel morena tomo un color pálido, no tenía acción de nada, sintió como la puerta del cubículo se abría rápidamente, pero su cuerpo parecía desconectado.

"¿Qué haces con eso?" –Pregunto Quinn con una cara de confusión al ver a Rachel con una bolsa de sangre en su mano. Al ver que la otra no se movía, ni le contestaba, ni pestañaba, se acercó a ella y le quito la bolsa de sus manos "Hey, te pregunte algo" –volvía a decir pero la morena simplemente no estaba allí. Se acercó un poco más para ver si algo malo le ocurría, se asustó al ver lo blanca que se encontraba su compañera de clases. "Rachel, hey, que ocurre?" –pasaba sus manos frente a los ojos de la diva.

-Rachel por fin volvía, y al ver la cercanía de la otra solo pudo decir. "Por favor, no me mates, yooo yoo y-o, no vi nada, solo so solo no vi nada" –estaba a punto de llorar, sus labios temblaban del miedo.

"Para un poco, cálmate"-Trataba de tranquilizarla Quinn. "¿Qué te ocurre?, estas pálida. –comento preocupada, no sabía porque la morena había dicho que no la matara.

Rachel simplemente salió corriendo del baño, dejo caer el espejo que traía en sus manos y su celular, pero no se dio cuenta, lo único que le importaba ahora era correr por su vida, había descubierto sin necesidad de su tan meticuloso plan que los Mayers eran vampiros de esos que chupan sangre, no como los de las películas de adolescente, si no como los vampiros malos.

-Quinn quedo confundida, viendo la puerta del baño que se cerraba. "Pero que mierda le pasa a esta chica", recogió el celular del suelo y lo guardo en su pantalón, se lo debería entregar al verla de nuevo.

Kurt salio del cafetín a buscar a la morena, ya había tardado mucho y su comida se le iba a enfriar si seguía tardando, comenzó a caminar cuando vio a una Rachel corriendo como si su vida dependiera de aquello, la vio salir del instituto y fue tras ella.

"Rachel, Rachel espera" –Gritaba kurt, corriendo para alcanzarla.

-Rachel escucho la voz de su amigo y se detuvo, no podía correr más, sus pulmones exigían un respiro, pero seguía temblando del miedo "Kurt" –Logro decir agitada y temblando.

El chico llegaba a donde se encontraba Rachel con un semblante realmente malo. "¿Me explicas porque" –Tomo una bocanada de aire "Porque corres así?

"Es es, Kurt" – empezó a llorar "¿Puedes llevarme a casa?" –pregunto

Kurt no entendía que rayos pasaba, porque la morena estaba llorando, porque había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo, porque temblaba y estaba pálida, kurt no entendía nada pero no pregunto nada más.

-Llego a casa de Rachel y se estaciono, pero antes de que saliera de su auto le pregunto "Rach, ¿Qué paso?" –pregunto calmado, pasando su mano por la espalda de la morena que solo sollozaba.

-Lo miro y dijo "Sé que no me creerás, y que dirás que es una locura, pero si son Vampiros y saben que yo sé" –Empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Kurt simplemente estaba atónico, sorprendido, no sabía que creer, era una locura pensar que los Mayers eran vampiros, pero ver a Rachel llorando de aquella forma y viéndolo a los ojos parecía muy convencida de lo que hablaba.

"Shhhh, ya, ya, no llores" –La duda se instaló en su cabeza "Le diré a Puck que me venga a buscar ok!" –Rachel asintió y bajo del auto llorando con Kurt a su lado tratando de calmarla.

20 minutos después se escuchó la bocina de la camioneta de Noah afuera de la casa Berry.

"Me tengo que ir Rach" –La miro que ya estaba mucho más calmada "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

-Rachel lo abrazo y asintió "Si, nos vemos mañana, Kurt no le digas a nadie de mi ataque de miedo" –pidió.

-El chico sonrió "Tranquila diva, nada saldrá de mi boca" –Le beso la mejilla "Cuídate, nos vemos mañana cuando estés más tranquila, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme".

Kurt salió de su casa y ella subió a recostarse un rato, necesitaba descansar y despejar la mente, primero la pesadilla de esa mañana y ahora lo ocurrido en el baño, definitivamente Quinn Mayers se estaba colando en su vida pero no de forma positiva definitivamente.

* * *

**PERDON.**

**Pero ahora sí, oficialmente estoy de vacaciones (Bailo la conga). Y con ello vendrán mis actualizaciones seguidas.**

**Rachel de verdad que es tan tan tan dramática, pero bueno, pobre, la curiosidad mato al gato como dicen por allí.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, ya poco a poco van a ir sabiendo cual es el misterio de los Fabray… Porque Santana vive con ellos, Quien es Ash? y esas cosas.**

**Pd. Quienes leen mi otro ff ****Recuérdame por siempre****, les digo que ya esta semana hay actualización =)**


	6. El que busca encuentra

**A veces es mejor no saber algunas cosas, A veces es mejor no ser tan curioso, solo a veces es mejor quedarse con una duda. **

Rachel estaba tratando de dormir, bueno más bien descansar, después de que Kurt saliera de su casa, la morena subió a su habitación, coloco un Cd con canciones de Barbra su ídolo para poder relajarse un poco, se preparó para un buen baño en la tina de la habitación de sus padres. De fondo lo único que se escuchaba era la canción Hello, Dolly!

Después de unos 30 min de aquel baño, se propuso a relajarse por completo y no pensar más en Quinn, ni en su familia de vampiros. Ya hablaría con sus padres e inventaría cualquier excusa para que la cambiaran a otro instituto, definitivamente no quería volver al William McKinley High School, no sabiendo que su vida estaba en "Peligro".

-Suspiro cansada, miro la hora que marcaba el reloj que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, eran apenas las 11: 45 am, todavía faltaba mucho para que terminara aquel día así que se colocó sus audífonos de su IPod para deleitarse con canciones que la relajaran, canciones de sus musicales favoritos, como también tenía algunas que otras canciones que no eran de musicales, pero que le encantaban. Cerró sus ojos después de unos 45 minutos.

En el McKinley el día siguió su curso normal, todos estaban concentrados en sus clases, cuando Kurt llego al instituto junto con Puck se sentía un poco nervioso, el no creía en esas cosas de vampiros ni nada de eso, el chico era un escéptico totalmente, pero después de que vio a Rachel así y que la chica le dijera que era porque descubrió que los Mayers eran vampiros, su parte más miedosa y curiosa salió a relucir, Rachel le había sembrado una duda muy grande.

Sin embargo, trato de calmarse un poco y seguir con su día estudiantil de manera normal, ni Mercedes debía saber lo que había pasado.

"Cedes"- Kurt con pasos rápidos se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba su amiga guardando algunas cosas en su casillero.

Mercedes volteo a un lado para ver quien la estaba llamando, cuando identifico a Kurt, cerro su casillero y se apoyo en el, esperando la llegada de su amigo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" –Espeto de manera fría Mercedes, que ya caminaba por los pasillos para la siguiente clase.

-Le extraño aquella forma en la que la chica le hablo, sin ninguna duda se coloco a su lado mientras caminaban al salón de algebra. "Cedes, ¿Estas bien?" – pregunto tranquilo.

"Si, estoy bien" – respondió sin mirarlo y con el mismo tono de antes.

"Mercedes" – La detuvo, se puso de frente y la agarro por los hombros. "¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?"

-Se soltó del agarre del chico y entro al salón sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

-Camino de manera pausada hasta sentarse al lado de la chica-. "Cedes, por favor, dime que te pasa".- susurro, ya que la clase había empezado.

"Te dije que estoy bien Kurt" –Lo miro de manera fulminante-. "¿Dónde esta Rach?" –No espero respuesta del chico. "Te lo pregunto porque como ahora ella es tu mejor amiga".

En el laboratorio de Química se encontraban Quinn con Britt y Santana esperando al profesor. Quinn ya había dejado la cava con la donación que todos los años James le otorgaba al instituto.

"¡Sanyyyyy mira este Rosado oscuro!" - Exclamaba emocionada Britt mientras seguía pasando las páginas de aquella revista de pinturas, Santana le dedico una dulce sonrisa-. "Quinnn miraaaa, mira este azul cielo para tu cuarto" - rápidamente le señalaba a su hermana para que viera el color.

"Britt, no" – suspiro, tenia casi toda la mañana escuchando a su hermana con esas ideas de remodelar las habitaciones-. "No pienso remodelar ni pintar nada, pronto nos iremos de este pueblo para quien sabe donde, como siempre" – Sentencio con un dejo de frustración en su voz.

"Pero Q, llevamos aquí en Lima dos años, yo se que de aquí no nos mudaremos mas". –decía con esperanza y seguía pasando las paginas de la revista.

Quinn negaba con la cabeza, un poco desesperada de tratar ese tema con Briitany. "Britt, entiende que…"

"Mi chica tiene razón cuñadita" –Interrumpía Santana que apoyaba el comentario de su rubia-. "Casi tienen dos años aquí y nada a ocurrido, nadie los ha descubierto y aunque sean unos asociales con to…". –"AUUUSHH, Britt" – La latina miro a su novia para reclamarle aquel golpe que sufrió su pierna, pero al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de su novia por lo que estaba diciendo entendió el porque de aquel acto.

-Quinn reía por lo bajo, sabia porque Britt le había pegado a Santana, pero en el fondo la Latina tenia razón, la única forma de pasar desapercibidos ese tiempo en Lima fue porque no hablaban con casi nadie, se mantenían al margen de cualquier situación y todo era bajo perfil.

En las únicas personas que confiaban los hermanos Fabray eran James, Kate y Santana, esta última era una de las personas que habían conocido en Nuevo México, el último estado donde habían estado antes de llegar a Lima- Ohio.

"Lo que quiero decir es…" -Santana continuaba hablando, mientras Quinn solo quería que terminaran las clases de inmediato para ir al laboratorio de James y despejarse un poco de ese día tan particular.

Pero después de transcurrir la mitad de la clase Britt volvía a hablarle a Quinn sobre el color que le podía poner a su habitación y con que diseños podría adornarla

"Señoritas Mayers y López, les vuelvo a repetir que dejen de hablar y presten atención a la clase" – El profesor ya les había advertido dos veces.

-Quinn fruncía el seño y miraba con desagrado a Britany y a Santana que seguían hablando en susurros.

"Britt amor, no" –susurraba santana que estaba en la esquina con Britt en el medio y Quinn en la otra esquina de la mesa-. "A tu hermana no le gusta ese color y dudo mucho que le ponga unicornios a su cuarto"

"Pero mira Santy, no son lindos" – Britt hablaba muy bajito para que solo su novia escuchara.

"Es muy lindo nena, pero a Quinn no le gustara"

-Britt tenia sobre su libro de Química la revista de diseños abierta y seguía mirando cuales estilos serian buenos para sus habitaciones. "¿Y a ti Santy?, ¿Puedo decorar tu cuarto yo?. –Preguntaba con una sonrisa de esas a las que la Latina no podía negarse a nada.

"Claro amor, pero shhh, mejor lo hablamos después de la clase ¿si?" – La rubia asentía emocionada e ilusionada por poder decorar el cuarto de Santana.

Quinn suspiro un poco relajada al darse cuenta que ya no seguían susurrándose cosas sobre SU habitación. Pero de repente su hermana volvía a susurrarle algo, pero esta vez a ella.

"Quinne, mira esta de arco iris y gatitos de colores" – señalaba la revista.

"Britt, ya te dije que no decorare nada" – estaba al borde del desespero.

"Pero no es para tu cuarto Q" – Dijo la bailarina triste-. "Con esto pensaba adornar la habitación de Santy"

Y con ese último susurro a Quinn se le fue de repente el mal humor y empezó a reír a carcajadas por aquel comentario de Britany, solo de imaginarse el cuarto de Santana de aquella manera le causaba mucha risa.

Finalmente sonó la campana que daba punto y final a aquella jornada de clases para algunos.

"¡No puedo creer que este en detención por tu culpa!" – La chica salía del salón furiosa.

"Hay cedes tampoco es para tanto" –se encogió de hombros-. "Ese tiempo lo pasaremos juntos, además que, la culpa fue tuya por alterarte" –Kurt y Mercedes caminaban por los pasillos para llegar al Glee club.

"CLARO que me altero, con semejantes cosas que me dices, como no pretendes que me altere" –Kurt le tuvo que contar el porque había estado ausente en el comedor y el porque no le había dado tiempo de avisarle nada. "No puedo creer que ahora tu también estés pensando que los Mayers son raros"

"Shhhhhhhh, MERCEDES" –La reprendió por hablar alto.- "Recuerda que estamos en los pasillos del McKinley y aquí hasta las paredes escuchan" –Miraba para todos lados percatándose que nadie había oído el comentario sobre los Mayers. "Y bueno, no es que crea, pero es que tenias que haberla visto Cedes, Rach estaba muy asustada y ahora yo tengo la duda" – susurraba.

-Giraba los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por parte de su amigo. Los Mayers eran raros, si, pero no vampiros, eso era una locura.

Saliendo del laboratorio de química Quinn llamo a James para avisarle que por problemas en el instituto no podría ir esa tarde al laboratorio. Todo porque luego de aquella risa incontrolable que le dio al escuchar a Britt, el profesor las reporto a detención, por interrumpir en la clase en reiteradas ocasiones.

Después de un magnifico y relajante descanso, la morena despertaba un poco mas calmada, escuchando My Way interpretada por Frank Sinatra.

Vio el reloj de su mesita de noche y marcaban las 4:30 pm. Busco entre la ropa que se había quitado esa mañana su teléfono celular, pero no lo encontraba, busco dentro de la mochila y tampoco lo encontró, busco por toda la habitación, el baño de sus padres, la sala, la cocina y nada, no estaba. Intento llamar del teléfono de casa a su celular pero solo caía directamente a la contestadora.

"Primera detención en casi dos años" –Se lamentaba Quinn, mientras veía a su hermana y a Santana caminando para llegar al salón donde tendrían que pasar una hora sentados sin siquiera hablar, moverse ni nada.

"Q mírale el lado positivo" decía optimista Britt-. "Podre ver toda la revista y al salir de detención te tendré algunas opciones para remodelar tu habitación"

-Santana reía burlándose de la rubia de ojos avellana y le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia por siempre verle el lado bueno a todo.

-Quinn veía con desagrado a la latina, pero se acordó de algo y puso una hermosa sonrisa-. "Como digas Britt, igual también te puedo ayudar a remodelar el cuarto de San con esos gatitos de colores y arco iris, aunque pienso que además de eso podríamos ponerle un gran unicornio en una de las paredes, ¿no te parece?- preguntaba

"¿Que?" – San no sabia de eso.- "No, no, no, Mi cuarto será pintado de un solo color" – se negaba a ese comentario que había echo Quinn.

"Pero Santy, dijiste que me dejarías remodelar tu habitación" –Britt ponía pucheros, mientras entraban al salón.

Santana iba a comentar algo, pero el silencio que de repente invadió aquel salón daba miedo, habían no mas de 6 personas ya sentadas con las caras de confusión al ver allí a las tres chicas.

Kurt estaba pálido, su imaginación salió a volar por las cosas que le había dicho Rachel y ahora estaba realmente asustado..

"Mercedes" –susurro al ver que ya las otras tres estaban sentándose en la parte de atrás.

"Dime" – Mercedes estaba impactada de ver allí a las chicas.

"Cedes, cr- creo q- qu- que saben que nosotros sospechamos de lo que son" – dijo temeroso a ser escuchado y viendo de reojo a sus espaldas.

"Kurt, no sigas pensando esas tonterías" –La chica no quería caer en la paranoia de su amigo.

"Cedes, no son tonterías" –decía nervioso-. " Qu- Quinn me esta viendo" – susurro con temor.

La chica volteo un poco a ver si era verdad y lo comprobó, en efecto Quinn no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Kurt.

"Solo cálmate, tenemos que calmarnos" – Ya Mercedes estaba empezando a creer lo que decía kurt y Rachel.

Santana veía como Quinn no le sacaba la vista a los chicos que estaban mas adelante así que empezó a investigar.

"¿Cuál de los dos te gusta?" –Pregunto la latina, sacando de sus pensamientos a Quinn

"¿Cómo?" –La miro con gesto de confusión.

"¿Qué cual te gusta?" –señalo a Kurt y a Mercedes con la mirada.

"¿Qué dices?, te estas volviendo loca me parece" –contesto

"Entonces ¿porque los miras así?" –Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Quinn la miro y luego volvió su vista a los chicos-. "Esta mañana me cruce en el baño con Rachel la chica nueva que se la pasa con ellos"

"¿La enana?"

"¡No es enana, tiene una estatura normal santana! Y se llama Rachel" – reprendió

-Rodo los ojos-. "Como sea… ¿Qué tiene que ver ella, con que los mires así?"

"Bueno resulta que esta mañana, entre al baño y me metí en un cubículo, de repente sentí un grito y cuando Salí estaba ella, con una de las bolsas de sangre que James me dio hoy para traer al instituto de donación, cuando le pregunto que porque estaba con eso en las manos, empezó a temblar y a decirme que no la matara o algo así, que no iba a decir nada" –se encogió de hombros mientras explicaba.

"Que raro ehhh, esa chica desde que la vi me pareció rarita" –Comento la latina.

-Quinn la miro fulminante por ese comentario-. "No es rarita San, solo que es algo, no se como decirte…"

"Te gusta la enana"! –Lo dijo mas como una afirmación que como otra cosa

"NO" – grito y todos la miraron, pero una sola mirada de forma intimidante de la rubia, todos volvieron a lo que hacían. "Estas diciendo muchas locuras hoy" –susurro

"Digamos que te creo, y no te gusta la enana…"

"Santana"

"Bueno disculpa, Rachel, No te gusta, entonces no entiendo todavía porque miras así a esos dos".

"A Rachel se le callo su celular cuando salió corriendo como loca del baño y yo lo tengo" – busco en su bolso el celular y lo mostro a santana.- "Quiero entregárselo a alguno de ellos para que se lo den a Rachel"

Santana se quedo tranquila con la explicación, aunque igual intuía que a Quinn le agradaba aquella morena

Despues de estar por mas de una hora en busca de su celular, decidió ir al Instituto, quizás lo había dejado en su casillero o tal vez Kurt lo tenia, la verdad es que no se acordaba donde lo había dejado, pero ya estaba segura de que en su casa no estaba.

En el camino al McKinley, recordó que Kurt hoy estaría en el auditorio así que primero pasaría por allí y luego si su amigo no sabía donde rayos estaba su celular iría a su casillero.

* * *

**Espero les guste... El próximo hay encuentro Faberry =) awww...**


	7. Celular

"Kurt puedes disimular un poco." –Lo regañaba entre dientes Mercedes-. "Quizás, así deja de vernos" – Decía disimuladamente veía sobre sus hombros a la rubia que seguía viéndolos

Llevaban en detención unos 45 minutos, de los cuales Quinn los veía en reiteradas ocasiones y hablaba con Santana.

Kurt estaba pálido, no tenia acción de nada, casi ni de respirar, estaba nervioso y en esas situaciones el chico no dejaba de mover sus piernas y mirar a los lados, Mercedes lo trataba de controlar aunque ella también estaba algo nerviosa y un poco asustada, en su cabeza ya se había imaginado tantas historias de vampiros que realmente lo único que quería era salir de allí corriendo y llegar a su casa.

"Quinn, deja de verlos así, los estas asustando" –le susurraba la latina-

-Quinn hacia una mueca de sonrisa. "En algo tengo que distraerme, me gusta ver como se asustan algunos con solo mi mirada, además que tengo que entregarles el celular de Rachel… Quizás ellos sepan porque salió llorando cuando me vio"

"Con la cara de psicópata con la que los estas viendo deben estar aterrados" –comento santana. Entonces Quinn dejo de ver a los chicos y paso los últimos minutos hablando con Britt sobre como debería decorar el cuarto de Santana.

Los minutos pasaban lentos en aquel salón, pero por fin llego la hora de salir de aquel castigo.

Kurt y Mercedes salieron con pasos apresurados del salón, mientras Quinn junto con Santana y Britt salían de manera pausada escuchando como la rubia de ojos azules le mostraba otras opciones a su novia sobre el decorado de su cuarto.

"Chicas ya vengo, voy a entregar algo y nos vamos ok" –Comunico Quinn a las otras dos que estaban en su mundo de flores y colores.

"¿Te acompañamos Quinne?" –Preguntaba de forma dulce su hermana.

"No Britt, es rápido lo que hare, espérenme en el auto, me voy con ustedes" – dijo mientras se alejaba de la puerta de salida del instituto y volvía en busca de Kurt y Mercedes.

Busco a los chicos por casi todo el instituto pero sin ningún resultado positivo, hasta que paso por el auditorio, el último lugar donde revisaría.

Rachel llego y fue en busca de Kurt al salón Glee pero no lo encontró, fue al auditorio porque seguramente estaría allí pero tampoco estaba cosa que le extraño, por lo poco que conocía a Kurt se había percatado de algo y era que nunca se perdía sus días para practicar canciones. Fue hasta su casillero en busca de su celular pero no estaba allí, así que regreso al auditorio, sentía unas ganas de hacer lo que mejor sabía y necesitaba desahogarse o más bien calmarse un poco de todas las cosas de ese día. Se dirigió al auditorio y aprovecho el tiempo.

Quinn entro por la parte de atrás para no interrumpir cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando dentro del lugar, desde afuera escucho música.

La rubia quedo congelada al escuchar la voz de la persona que se encontraba en el escenario cantando My Way de Frank Sinatra de aquella manera tan perfecta y armoniosa. Por alguna razón no quiso interrumpir y se escondió en la parte de atrás del escenario para escuchar aquella canción completa. En su interior pensó que era la chica que estaba con Kurt.

And now, the end is near;  
and so i face the final curtain.

My friend, i'll say it clear,  
i'll state my case, of which i'm certain.  
I've lived a life that's full.

i've traveled each and ev'ry highway;  
but more, much more than this,  
i did it my way.

Quinn escuchaba con fascinación esa canción, ella era una de las personas que valoraban lo clásico, le gustaban las canciones de años atrás y Frank Sinatra era simplemente uno de sus artistas favoritos.

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it up and spit it out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it my way.

Tenia que admitir que la chica cantaba hermoso.

If not himself, then he has naught.  
To say the things he truly feels;  
And not the words of one who kneels.  
The record shows I took the blows -  
And did it my way!

YES, IT WAS MY WAY

"Yes, it was my way" – Canturrio la rubia aun escondida al terminar la canción.

Rachel escucho un leve murmullo detrás del escenario y su mente se puso nuevamente a mil por horas.

"¿Q-Qui –Quien esta ahí?" –Su voz se torno temerosa.

Quinn al escucharla hablar se dio cuenta que aquella voz era de nada mas y nada menos Rachel.

Con mucho cuidado la rubia salió de su escondite detrás de una de las columnas del auditorio, al ver a Rachel le regalo una pequeña sonrisa para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Al ver que Quinn salía de detrás del escenario casi se desmaya, estaba realmente asustada y nerviosa, aquella chica definitivamente la volvería loca.

"Rachel, disculpa no, no sabia que eras tu, no quise interrumpirte es solo que…" –cuando estaba explicando fue interrumpida por una muy dramática Rachel.

"Si quieres matarme hazlo de una vez" –Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-. "Aunque soy muy joven para morir, tenia sueños, metas, pero este es mi destino, oh tenia tanto talento, pero quizás estaba todo realmente calculado y este es mi final" – dijo acercándose a la rubia que no sabia si reír por lo dramático de la escena o exigir una explicación a toda esa locura que estaba escuchando.

"Rachel, ¿me puedes explicar de que hablas?" –Opto por tener una explicación-. "Yo no se porque piensas que te voy a matar y cuando me vez lloras, no entiendo"

"Quinn se lo que eres" – Dijo ya frente a la chica, sollozando.

Quinn la miro confundida, no sabia a que se refería Rachel con esa sentencia. (Se lo que eres), si Rachel supiera algo de lo que ella y sus hermanos estaban pasando no se comportaría de aquella manera.

"Rachel de verdad que no se que piensas que soy" – le dijo de forma pausada, tratando de no desesperarse.

Rachel suspiro "Se que ustedes, u- ustedes s-son" – volvió a llorar.

"¿Somos que?" – pregunto Quinn tras pasar unos segundos escuchando el llanto de Rachel

"Son vampiros" –Susurro.

Quinn no escucho, sabía que Rachel había dicho algo, pero fue tan bajo que no pudo escuchar-. "¿Que?, Rachel puedes hablar de una vez, ¿que se supone que somos según tu y porque dices que te voy a matar?"– Preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la morena y quedaba mas cerca para escuchar mejor.

"Son VAMPIROS" –Grito para romper en llanto.

En los últimos años le habían dicho muchas cosas, había escuchado a muchos decir que sus hermanos y ella eran fanáticos de una religión del mal, también los llamaban asociales, alguna que otra vez escucho que alguien decía que tenían problemas mentales y por eso no dejaban que nadie se les acercara, lo ultimo que escucho fue que eran autistas, pero nunca, Jamás en sus 17 años había escuchado aquello que Rachel estaba diciendo.

Rachel se mantenía temblando frente a ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados y solo se escuchaba el llanto.

Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" –Una risa estruendosa que no pudo contener por aquel comentario de la morena, definitivamente esa chica era especial. "Esto debe ser una broma jajajajajajaja"

Y mientras Quinn se partía de la risa, Rachel con mucho cuidado abría un ojo para verificar que seguía viva, pero al ver el estado de la chica abrió los ojos de par en par. Se preguntaba que era lo gracioso de todo aquello. "¿D- de que t-te ríes? –pregunto con miedo, secando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. "Q-que me me vallas a matar no es gra gracioso"

"Per jajajaja Perdón jajajaja" – en cambio la rubia secaba las lagrimas de tanto reírse. Cuando se estaba calmando y volvió a ver a Rachel todavía temblando y viéndola de forma curiosa volvió a reír.

-La morena se cruzo de brazos y empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos con su pie sobre aquel escenario "¿Me puedes decir que es lo gracioso?" –Pregunto al ver que Quinn seguí riendo. "¿A caso ustedes primero se ríen de sus victimas para luego chupar su sangre?, Te digo que mi sangre en un poco fuerte, y y quizás no te gustara" –

"Ya va, Ya va" –soltaba un suspiro para calmar un poco su ataque de risa "Rachel, no sigas hablando de eso" – trataba de respirar normal.

"¿De que?, ¿De que me vas a succionar toda mi sangre?, disculpa Quinn pero yo si quiero hablar de eso, y- yo yo no quiero morir tan joven, y-yo no le diré a nadie sobre ustedes" –Cambiaba su posición por una totalmente nerviosa y aniñada.

Quinn camino hasta acercarse a Rachel y se acerco a su oído.

Rachel solo cerraba los ojos cuando vio a la rubia acercarse a su cuello, estaba segura de que ese era su fin.

"N o soy Vam Pi ro, y Mis hermanos tampoco" –Le susurro en su oído de manera tranquila y calmada, con una voz misteriosa.

La morena estaba tiesa, no lograba moverse, en vez de que ese susurro en su oído la calmara hizo que su corazón bombeara a mil por horas y no por miedo solamente, si no que le pareció un poco (sexi) la manera en la cual la rubia le había hablado. Era una completa locura, todavía mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos de forma recta a sus costados empuñados. Quinn la vampiro no era Vampiro.

"¿N-no son vam vampiros?" –dijo con sus ojos cerrados todavía, pero sentía como la vergüenza la invadía, sus mejillas la delatarían.

Quinn se separo de la morena al escucharla hablar, y sonrió por lo tierna que se veía con sus ojos cerrados y con sus mejillas rojas.

"No, no somos vampiros" – respondió Quinn

Rachel abrió sus ojos y vio la pequeña sonrisa que tenia la rubia aun frente a ella. "¿Y y porque tenias en el baño esta mañana una gabera con sangre?" –Tenia que aclarar todas sus dudas.

-Quinn suspiro y se alejo un poco, por alguna razón estar frente a la morena hablando tan cerca la ponía un poco nerviosa en el buen sentido. "Eran donaciones para la enfermería" – fue concreta.

"¿y y porque son asi? –indago viendo a la rubia a los ojos, a la vez Quinn la miro de forma interrogativa "Ya ya sabes, así tan reservados, porque si no son vampiros y y me ha quedado claro que no lo eres ya que has estado muy cerca de mi cuello y mi yugular y sigo aquí viva hablándote es porque no lo eres cierto?" –cuestionó nuevamente.

Quinn sonrió y negó levemente con su cabeza.

"Bueno entonces, ¿porque son tan misteriosos?"

Quinn la vio de forma divertida, en vez de molestarle por lo curiosa y preguntona que era la morena le parecía completamente dulce y si un tanto curiosa pero agradable.

"Solo debes saber que no soy Vampiro" – le contesto de manera gentil mientras sacaba el celular de su bolso para entregárselo a la morena "Creo que esto es tuyo" –dijo mientras le enseñaba en artefacto

Rachel abrió sus ojos de par en par y camino hasta agarrar su celular de las manos de Quinn "Gracias, pero ¿Cómo, donde, lo tuviste siempre tu? –espeto un poco confundida.

"Lo encontré en el baño luego de que salieras corriendo y si lo tenia yo, pero no fue mi intención quedármelo por toda la mañana, te estuve buscando pero no te vi después de… Bueno de que salieras corriendo"

La morena bajo la cabeza y empezó a reír y negar con su cabeza "Lo siento mucho Quinn, de verdad lo siento, creo que leer y ver tantas películas de vampiros me ha jugado una mala pasada"… -Suspiro y volvió a levantar la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes "De verdad lo siento" - se disculpo y sus mejillas se volvían a poner rojas.

"Tranquila" –le susurro mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el brazo de la morena de manera amigable "Pero… debo admitir que ha sido muy gracioso todo esto"

Rachel sonreía al igual que la rubia

"Seria gracioso para ti, pero yo realmente estaba asustada, creía que me ibas a matar, en serio ha sido horrible este día" – Comento, viendo disimuladamente como aquel rose de la mano de la rubia con su brazo era muy agradable.

"Y mi presencia aquí ha empeorado tu día por lo que veo, lo lamento por asustarte." – decía un poco apenada

"NO, NO"- le dijo rápidamente y haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra, mucha mas de lo que ella pensaba al ver que la rubia se sobresaltaba "Quiero decir, que no has empeorado mi día, lo lo has recompuesto" - Quinn la miro y levanto una ceja al puro estilo Fabray. "Lo lo digo por porque me has aclarado mis dudas y y también por por devolverme mi celular" –Rachel estaba tartamudeando.

"Listo, tranquila, he entendido" –Le sonrió "Bueno me tengo que ir" –dijo mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

¿Saben cuando algunas veces nos entra un impulso de hacer algo que no teníamos en mente?, En esos momentos Rachel sufrió uno de esos impulsos al ver como la rubia se alejaba corrió unos pocos metros.

"Quinn" – la llamo.

-La rubia volteo al escuchar que la llamaba "¿Si?"

La morena tomo aire y finalmente hablo-. "Me preguntaba, si si… ummm bueno quizás, ehhh Quizás…" –Los nervios le estaban jugando muy mal.

-Quinn la miro enternecida mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que dejan enamorado a cualquiera-. " Quizassss…" –La incitaba a que terminara la frase.

-Cerro los ojos con fuerza y le ofreció el celular a la rubia que miraba todo de forma extraña "Quizás podrías anotar tu numero de celular en mi agenda o o si si no quieres no hay problema, lo lo que pasa es que aquí no conozco a casi nadie, soy nueva y y bueno tu me has agradado, eso, si quitamos la parte de que pensaba que eras vampiro, pe pero me agradas y e igual si no quieres anotarlo no hay problema, nos veremos en clase y listo, yo yo entenderé pero de verdad me gustaría muc…"

La rubia tomo el celular y rápidamente anoto su número. Lo volvió a poner en las manos de la morena y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

"Que termines bien tu dia Rachel" – fue todo lo que le dijo Quinn antes de irse y dejar a Rachel con una sonrisa aun con sus ojos cerrados y sosteniendo el celular contra su pecho.

* * *

¿**Como estan?**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo... y ahora si pueda ser que el viernes actualice o quien sabe... Mañana mismo... todo depende de si les gusta como va o no la historia **


	8. Buenas notas

"**Que termines bien tu día Rachel"**

– Esa frase se repitió por la noche en la cabeza de la morena.

Después de todo uno de los peores días se había convertido en uno de esos días que no quieres olvidar, en unos de esos días que quieres que se repita aunque sea una porción de el.

El día siguiente comenzó con un buen pie para Rachel, se despertó a las 6 am para realizar sus ejercicios, tomar sus vitaminas, ensayar un poco alguna canción mientras se bañaba y preparar sus libros para ese día. Pasadas unas dos horas ya estaba lista en la mesa terminando su desayuno a bases de frutas y zumo.

"Me parece que alguien esta mas feliz de lo normal" –comentaba su papa mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le daba un beso a su hija en la cabeza.

-Rachel sonrió y encogió sus hombros-. "Ummm no es nada papa, solo que algo me dice que hoy será un buen día, nada mas" –Vio a su madre que ya estaba recogiendo su portafolio-. "¿Hoy llegaran a cenar o será como ayer? –Pregunto a un tono elevado para que sus padres escucharan.

Si bien a Rachel no le faltaba nada en lo material y era un chica "Consentida", feliz por tener unos padres que la amaban, a veces le molestaba un poco el poco tiempo que su mama y su papa le dedicaban, la mayoría del tiempo tenia que almorzar y cenar sola, lo entendía por un lado, su papa Hiram es cirujana tratante de cirugía general y su mama estaba empezando en esa nueva empresa de ventas de productos clínicos.

"Lo siento cariño, pero hoy estoy de guardia" –Hiram la beso nuevamente en su cabeza y fue en busca de su abrigo.

"Yo te llamo Rach, no se que pueda surgir hoy en la empresa" -Le dijo su madre antes de dejarle un beso en su mejilla y despedirse en la puerta de su esposo.

Y así era generalmente la vida de la morena, solo veía a sus padres por las mañanas y cuando tenía suerte pasaban unas cuantas noches en familia los días festivos.

Por otro lado en una casa un poco a las afueras de Lima, era la historia un poco similar, con la diferencia que Quinn no quedaba sola, si no que quedaba con sus hermanos y su mejor amiga desayunando.

Esa noche anterior Quinn quedo esperando algún mensaje por parte de la morena, al menos para decirle (Hola este es mi numero) pero nada ocurrió, se acostó y volvió a tener aquella espantosa pesadilla que la atormentaba durante dos largos años.

Britt devoraba sus tostadas con jalea de fresa de una manera desenfrenada mientras Quinn y Sam discutían por quien se tomaba el último vaso de jugo de naranja que quedaba en el refrigerador.

"Hay pero miren que cuadro tan raro, ustedes dos discutiendo" –Bajaba Santana las escaleras saludando con un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de los dos rubios que discutían.

Britt se acerco a su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios mientras la abrazaba con fuerzas-. "Feliz aniversario Sanny" –Otro beso a su novia pero esta vez en su cuello.

"Feliz aniversario princesa" –La abrazo con muchas fuerzas, para luego darle un beso en su frente de forma tierna. "Te amo Britt" –le dijo de la nada.

"Y yo a ti sanny". –Le dijo emocionada mientras agarraba de la mano a la latina y la arrastraba a comer a su lado.

"Samuel yo soy tu hermana mayor" –Gritaba Quinn desde la cocina. "El jugo es mío"

"No, no, el jugo es mío Quinn, yo lo agarre primero" –Los dos estaban forcejeando por el vaso que mantenía el jugo. "Además eres mayor por algunos minutos, no te hagas la hermana mayor de nadie" –refunfuñaba el rubio.

"Me interesa nada, escucha bien NADA, que sean por minutos, pero soy tu hermana mayor y deberías tratarme con respeto" –jalaba el jugo a su lado "No seas egoísta ya tu te tomaste un vaso, este me toca a mi"

"No LUCY" –Enfatizo-. "Es mío, porque yo lo agarre primero" – Removió el vaso a su lado.

Santana y Britt veían toda la escena de forma divertida, era común ver a Quinn y a Sam discutir todos los días, sea por las razones que sea, no importaba, ellos tenían que discutir.

-Después de varios forcejeos y de las risas de quienes veían la función se genero un grito por parte de Quinn-. "NICKOLAS SAMUEL FABRAY" –dijo enfurecida. "mira lo que has hecho" –Señalaba su ropa completamente empapada por el jugo.

"Voy en busca de la cámara familiar" –Britt se escapaba de la cocina para ir corriendo a buscar la cámara en la habitación de Quinn.

"jajaja, corre amor, apresúrate" –Gritaba santana-. "Cuidado te caes" –dijo seria, pero no le duro mucho la seriedad al volver su vista a donde se encontraba Quinn con los ojos desorbitados viendo a Sam.

-A Sam le pareció muy divertida la situación y empezó a reír y a pasarle el dedo índice a su hermana por la cara para luego probar el poco jugo que podía quedar en su dedo. "Bueno hermanita te saliste con la tuya" –le dijo-. "El jugo es todo tuyo, aunque no esta muy bueno que digamos"

"Britt amor, corre que esto es un momentazo familiar" –La latina reía a mas no poder y sacaba fotos con su celular.

"VOY BAJANDO"- gritaba la otra rubia. Cuando llego vio como Quinn estaba encima de Sam tratando de morderlo mientras el rubio daba vueltas y chocaba contra cualquier pared para quitársela de encima "Lucy Quinn Fabray" –Grito britt.

Los chicos se detuvieron, cuando Britt gritaba y decía sus nombres completos era porque realmente estaba molesta y Britt molesta no es nada agradable, hasta Santana dejo de reír en ese momento.

"Suelta a Samuel, ahora mismo" – dijo imponiendo respeto mientras se acercaba a los dos.

"Pero Britt mira lo que me hizo este Best…" –Quinn fue interrumpida.

"A mi no me llames bestia… Animal" –le dijo Sam a la rubia que volvió a intentar morderlo

Los dos rubios volvían a forcejar, Sam por quitarse de encima a Quinn y la rubia por morder a su hermano.

"BASTA LOS DOS" – Grito la bailarina.

"PERO BRITAN" –Quisieron refutar ambos pero fueron interrumpidos.

"Nada" –dijo Britt mostrando su palma frente a sus hermanos para que no hablaran-. "Compórtense como adultos, ¿porque tienen que estar siempre como perro y gato?- Formulaba una pregunta retorica mientras los otros dos solo bajaban la cabeza y Santana se reí de ellos por lo bajo-. "Sam no llames animal a Quinn ¿ok?- el chico asintió-. "Y Quinee no llames bestia a sami" –Suspiraba- "Ahora si, a tomarse la foto para el álbum" –Decía como si nada, con una sonrisa y sosteniendo la cámara para dispararla.

Britt era muy tranquila, una chica dulce y tierna, siempre quería paz entre la familia, pero cuando ya las peleas de sus hermanos se ponían difíciles ella era la que tenia que salir a controlarlos al igual que James y Kate pero como ellos no se encontraban en esos momentos ella era la líder.

En el instituto unos 35 minutos después Rachel llegaba a su casillero para tomar sus libros de historia, vería a Quinn su nueva "amiga" no vampiro. Mientras sacaba sus libros sintió como le tocaban la espalda desde atrás, cosa que la hizo exaltarse un poco y voltear para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

"¡Pero que les paso a ustedes!" –Exclamo la morena, con la boca abierta al máximo al igual que sus ojos.

-Kurt rápidamente le tapo la boca a Rachel-. "Shhhhhh, no grites Rach, estamos aquí al frente" –dijo quitándole la mano de la boca a su amiga.

"Te creemos" –soltó rápidamente Mercedes.

"Si Rachel definitivamente tenias razón" – Afirmaba el chico moviendo su cabeza en forma afirmativa rápidamente-. "Y como somos tan buenos Divos y te queremos viva…"

"Kurt y yo te hemos traído también un collar" –Completaba Mercedes.

Rachel quería reír, si quería reír muy fuerte, ya entendía a Quinn cuando el día anterior no paraba de reír mientras ella le aseguraba que sabía que eran vampiros.

-Kurt con mucho cuidado y viendo a los lados saco un collar con ajos a los lados y se lo mostro a la morena con una pequeña sonrisa-. "Lo hicimos anoche, son de ajo, perooo son muy a la moda eh" – le aseguraba mientras le daba el collar que estaba adornado de forma muy graciosa con ajo alrededor pero todos pintados y con adornos para disimular.

"Así es chica" –Mercedes también sonreía-. "Nos pasamos la mitad de la noche haciéndolos"-comento

Rachel los miro y no lo podía creer, eso era definitivamente una locura, (¿Así me vi cuando le dije a Quinn que era vampiro?) se preguntaba mentalmente, al ver lo gracioso, ridículo y dramático de la situación.

"Chicos paren un momento" –dijo mientras rechazaba el collar que Kurt le ofrecía-. "Esto es una completa locura los Maye…"

"Rach escúchanos, ya te dijimos que te creíamos ¿ok?, no tienes porque disimular ya, nosotros te creemos" –le ofrecía kurt nuevamente el collar.

"Pero Kurt n…" –La morena tenia ganas de aclarar la situación pero era nuevamente interrumpida.

"Tranquila Rach, el collar te quedara fantástico y alejara a Quinn hoy que tienen clases juntas" –Hablaba ahora Mercedes.

"No, yo les quiero decir qu…"

"Rachel solo agárralo y colócatelo, te quedara divino" –Decía kurt.

"Es que los Mayers n…"

Sonaba ahora el timbre y Kurt rápidamente le puso el collar a Rachel en su cuello, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y le susurra un (Cuídate Rach, te quiero) al igual que Mercedes, luego salieron corriendo a sus clases dejando a la morena con la palabra en la boca.

Rachel solo negaba con su cabeza y reía mientras se quitaba aquel ridículo collar de ajo y lo dejaba dentro de su casillero.

Al entrar al aula vio que el asiento que la rubia siempre ocupaba estaba vacio, le pareció raro, Quinn siempre llegaba temprano en esa y en todas sus demás clases, lo sabia porque fueron dos las semanas que estuvo investigando a la rubia. Se sentó en donde se había sentado la vez que hizo el "Taller con la rubia".

"Buenos días clase" –Saludaba el profesor Jack

"Buenas" – decían los alumnos que se encontraban ya sentados en sus puestos.

"Hoy les hare entrega de sus Talleres" –Decia con una sonrisa y mirando a todos por encima de sus lentes "Me ha sorprendido ver que al parecer estudian mas cuando los pongo en parejas, sus notas han sido muy buenas…" –Se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba de su maletín marrón un paquete de hojas."Bueno, no todos salieron bien, pero si la gran mayoría y un solo grupo tuvo la máxima nota" –anunciaba.

-En ese momento llegaba la rubia entrando al salón y respirando agitadamente por la carrera que había tenido que dar desde el estacionamiento hasta el salón de clases.

"Buenos días señorita Mayers" –saludaba el profesor y veía su reloj "Ha llegado retrasada" – le dijo

"Lo siento profesor Jack pero se me presento un pequeño inconveniente y…"-Suspiraba-. "Se me ha hecho algo tarde, Disculpe" –dijo apenada-. "¿Puedo pasar?" -pregunto

El profesor la miro por unos segundos con el rostro completamente serio, para luego sonreírle "Adelante señorita Mayers, como dije antes le gusta la adrenalina" –le hacia un gesto con la mano para que se sentara "Espero no vuelva a ocurrir"

Quinn asentía y se sentaba al lado de la morena.

Quinn llego tarde a clases porque después de que su hermano le esparciera el jugo por toda su ropa tuvo que volver a subir para cambiarse, luego no encontraba unos zapatos que le hicieran juegos con la ropa que se había puesto, se cambio los pendientes, tuvo que vestirse nuevamente y eso le quito mucho tiempo.

"Hola" –Saludaba muy bajito Rachel para que el profesor que en ese momento hablaba de los tallares no la escuchara y la regañara.

"Hey" –la rubia le regalaba una media sonrisa mientras sacaba su lápiz y su cuaderno de notas.

"El profesor ha dicho que entregara hoy los talleres y dijo que algunos salieron bien y otros mal" –le comunicaba Rachel con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que ella no había visto el taller al final, no sabia si Quinn había respondido todas las preguntas de esa hoja.

"Tranquila salimos bien" – decía muy tranquila, al ver a la morena y comprobar que estaba un poco nerviosa por saber la nota

Rachel suspiraba y volvía a prestar atención al profesor-. "Eso espero" –susurro

Susurro que no paso desapercibido para la rubia que sonrió.

Pasaron las horas y el profesor Jack les explicaba algunas cosas referentes al siglo XV. Cuando estaban solo a unos 15 minutos de culminar la clase el profesor empezó a entregar los talleres.

Rachel esperaba impaciente ser nombrada, pero nada, el profesor Jack nombraba a casi todo el salón menos a ellas y en ese momento se empezó a asustar pensando que su nota era la mas baja.

"Y por ultimo las señoritas Mayers y la señorita Berry" –Las miraba por encima de sus lentes y se acercaba a ellas con el taller en mano-. "El único taller que saco la nota completa, Felicitaciones señoritas" –Le entregaba las hojas en las mano de la morena que no se lo podía creer.

"De ahora en adelante todos los talleres que mande dentro o fuera del instituto lo harán con su compañero, no quiero cambio en cuanto a los grupos, ¿se entendió? – El profesor los miraba a todos asintiendo-. "Bien, pueden retirarse, para la próxima semana investigues sobre la edad media, tendremos un taller" –informaba y se retiro inmediatamente del salón al igual que algunos alumnos a diferencia de Rachel y Quinn.

Quinn se quedo sentada esperando que la morena abriera el taller y poder asegurarse de la nota, pero Rachel estaba impactada, el profesor Jack las había felicitado y no solo eso de ahora en adelante todos los talleres los haría con Quinn cosa que le emocionaba, no sabia porque pero pensaba que podía descubrir algunas cosas de la rubia y asi ganar confianza.

-Quinn se aclaraba su garganta mientras se acercaba más a Rachel-. "Me permites el taller para asegurarme de la nota" –le decía muy tranquila.

"s-si cla claro" –titubeo al ver la cercanía de Quinn, ahora no tenia miedo si no nervios.

Quinn sonrió y tomo el taller-. "Porque titubeas, acaso todavía me tienes miedo" –Levantaba un poco su ceja sin dejar de reír.

-Rachel negó rápidamente y también sonrió-. "Para nada Quinn, ayer te pedí disculpas por pensar que bueno tu y tus hermanos eran… Bueno tu sabes" –Se ruborizaba al pensar lo tonta que había sido por pensar aquello.

-La rubia asentía y abría el taller para ver que tal como el profesor dijo, habían sacado la máxima nota un gran 10/10 estaba plasmado en aquella hoja y se lo mostro a la morena. "Viste, te dije que saldríamos bien, lo que yo prometo lo cumplo" –le decía a Rachel que tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pensaba Quinn.

"Lo has hecho genial Qui…"

"Hey, tu también hiciste mucho, la nota es gracias a las dos" –Le decía mientras caminaban juntas hacia la puerta para salir al pasillo.

"Si pero tu hiciste mas, además tengo que volver a disculparme contigo, pensé que no lo harías"- le decía completamente apenada con la rubia, definitivamente Quinn era una caja de sorpresa para la morena.

"Tranquila" – la trataba de tranquilizar al ver el color rojo que se esparcía por las mejillas de Rachel.

Cuando Rachel se dispuso a levantar la vista para ver a la rubia un grito eufórico a la espalda de ambas la sacudió.

"QUINN" –Gritaba Britt, que venia de la mano con Santana-. "Espera, espera Q"

Quinn se paro al igual que Rachel.

"¿Que ocurre Britt?" –Preguntaba la rubia a su hermana, mientras cuestionaba con la mirada a Santana.

"San y yo estamos celebrando nuestro aniversario y hemos pensad…" fue interrumpida por su novia.

"Britt creo que Q estaba ocupada en otra cosa" –dijo al ver a la (Enana) como ella le decía al lado de Quinn.

"Eh, no, no si es por mi ya yo me iba, disculpen hasta luego Quinn y toma.." –Le entregaba el taller "Quédatelo" –le dio una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para los ojos de la gran Santana López al igual que tampoco paso desapercibido la sonrisa que la rubia le daba a la mas pequeña.

-Rachel se despidió con un aleteo de sus manos rumbo a su otra clase y Quinn la sigui con la mirada hasta que alguien la devolvió a la realidad.

"Quineeeeeeee" –decía en forma jocosa Briit y con una sonrisa al igual que aportaba Santana a su lado-. "Me parece a mi, que te gusta esa chica"

-Quinn volteo y las quedo mirando a ambas mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía "Puede ser" –Dijo mientras se ponía al lado de su hermana para caminar.

"¿Puede?" –Soltó Santana-. "JA, casi que dejas la baba por todo el pasillo cuando te ha ha dado ese taller" –comento y agarro el taller de las manos de su amiga "Wuaooooo un 10 con el profesor Jack, gran logro para conquistar a la enana" –Le dijo de forma divertida

"No le digas enana Santana" –La retaba Quinn-. "Te dije ayer que se llamaba Rachel"

"Como sea" –bufo la latina "Britt ahora si comunícale a tu hermana lo que pensamos para celebrar nuestros 20 meses de novias" –decía orgullosa y con una gran sonrisa.

"Quinne, San y yo vamos a ir a comer al salir del instituto, será como una cena romántica y así todo perfecto, y ¿adivina que?- le pregunto, pero no dejo que la rubia adivinara, ni pensara nada-. "Te vamos a invitar"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?, no, no Britt, que voy hacer yo ahí, no, no, es la celebración de ustedes" –dijo en forma obvia.

"Viste amor, Quinn piensa exactamente igual a mi, esta salida debería ser para nosotras, las dos, juntas" – salía santana con sus comentarios

"Santana" –la retaba Britt-. "ya te explique porque quería invitar a Quinne"- le decía a su novia que solo rodaba los ojos en señal de no estar de acuerdo.

"Britt, escucha, muchas gracias pero de verdad que no quie…"

"Quinn ya hable, quiero que vallas con nosotras, yo quiero comprarte muchos jugos de naranjas, para compensar que te grite hoy" –le hacia pucheros a su hermana.

"No hace falta Britt, además que tenias razón de molestarte con Sam y yo… No te preocupes por el jugo, al salir paso por el súper y compro los zumos"

"NO" –Negaba Britt con gesto aniñado-. "Yo quiero que tu vengas con nosotras" –"Por favorrrrr Quinn, por favor"

La verdad es que Britt invitaba a su hermana porque últimamente Quinn había estado teniendo esos sueños feos, y sabia que si seguía encerrada del instituto a la casa y de la casa al instituto sus pesadillas no iban a pasar. Así que vio su aniversario como una oportunidad de salir con su novia y llevar a su hermana, no le importaba que fuera en su cita de aniversario.

"No britt, voy hacer mal tercio" –Trataba de hacerle entender a su hermana.

Santana pensó rápidamente en algo y sonrió de forma traviesa mirando a Quinn.

"Hey Q, pero velo de esta forma, vamos a celebrar tu nota perfecta de 10 y para que no hagas mal tercio le dices a la ena… l" – Dijo y su novia rápidamente asintió dándole la razón a la latina.

"Si, si, Quinneee, dile a tu amiga y así celebramos su nota perfecta" – vio a su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios "Sany siempre tiene ideas geniales, por eso la amo"

-Quinn negaba con su cabeza y llegaba a su casillero-. "Ambas están completamente locas" – Afirmo-. "Yo no pienso decirle nada a Rachel"

"Pues lo haremos nosotras" –le retaba Britt.

"NO" –La miro con aquellos ojos que intimidaban a todos en ese lugar

"Ni conmigo, ni con Britt sirven esas miradas, lo sabes" –comentaba Santana con una sonrisa-. "Y también sabes que cuando a tu hermana se le mete algo en la cabeza, no deja de intentar hasta que lo consigue"

"Correcto" –Le confirmaba Britt con una sonrisa.

-Quinn resoplaba frustrada, no le gustaba la idea, pero sabia que Santana tenia razón, Britt no se iba a cansar hasta que ella aceptara, pero ahora también tenia que invitar a Rachel, cosa que no le desagradaba, pero le daba un poco de pena, ¿Cómo se suponía que la iba a invitar? ¿Con que excusa? ¿Para celebrar una buena nota?, Definitivamente iba a tener una mañana muy interesante y complicada.

Disculpen si hay faltas ortográficas. Bueno otro capitulo, No lo subí el viernes pero tengo una razón validad para eso, Comencé a trabajar y estudiar a la vez asi que imagínense no ando con cabeza, pero aquí tienen un capi largo para que no se quejen…

Hayyyyyyyyyy =) ¿se vendrá celebración por ese 10 o Quinn convencerá a Britt y ahora a Santana de no ir con ellas a esa cena?

Gracias por sus comentarios… Me gusta que les guste la historia.


End file.
